Beautiful Mess
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A New Lady at WWE catches the attention Of Kevin Nash. Will these two find true love? Kevin Nash ,Scott Hall, The Undertaker, and Shawn
1. Chapter 1

_Kalista Newman -New hire at The WWE. She is personal assistant to four wrestlers. Been divorced 6 months. Just came out of abusive relationship._

_Misha Newman- Kalista's four year old daughter. _

_Kevin Nash- WWE Wrestler. Kalista is his assistant._

_Scott Hall- WWE Wrestler. _

_Chessy Hall- Scott's Wife_

_Mark Callaway- WWE Wrestler._

_Summary : Newly Divorced Kalista Newman tries to juggle a new job, motherhood and the Advances of One WWE's Biggest stars. _

_I don't own any of the WWE Characters just the original one. In My WWE world. Kev and Scott never left and He sure as hell never cut that beautiful hair._

Kalista walked down the hall toting her daughter in one arm and a folder of papers in the other. Lots of people cast admiring glances her way , She was a beautiful woman. She was 5"5 with long black hair and olive skin tone. Dark brown eyes and a toned curvy body. She owed her dark looks to her native American heritage.

She smiled own at her daughter Misha. Her daughter was the real beauty as far as she was concerned. The one good thing that had come out of her rotten abusive marriage to James Newman. Misha had the same dark skin tone of her mother, dark brown eyes. But she had black curly uncontrollable hair. The one thing she had got from her father. Her head was a Mass of curls.

The smiled left her face as she thought of the hell her sweet daughter had been through making her a clingy fearful little girl.

Watching your mother get beat and abused on a regular basis would make anyone fearful. She was relieved when James had left them high and dry and quickly file for divorce found a job with The WWE. She had been here a month. She was a personal assistant for four big name wrestlers. Scott hall, Mark Callaway, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash.

Her heart skipped beat as she thought of Kevin Nash.

Every since her first day, he had flirted with her outrageously. Years of abuse and being run down had left her as emotionally crippled as it had her daughter. Every time she got around Kevin she became a tongue tied, blushing dork or worse yet a klutz. She flushed as she thought of the last time she had seen him. His outrageous flirting had caused her to dump the soda she was trying to hand him all over him.

To his credit, he hadn't got mad. He had just gave her that sexy grin of his and asked her was he making her nervous.

She had practically ran from the room. She couldn't really avoid him. Her job was to print out the guys schedules for the week, keep up with any personal appearances and make sure they had rooms booked for the various city's they visited.

She really liked the job it kept her busy and she liked the traveling. The fact that Vince had daycare set up in the arenas they visited so the wrestlers and employees could have their families with them , made it the perfect job for Kalista.

Misha had done great in the daycare. The only problem Misha had was her fear of men. She melted down anytime, she got near a man. Kalista hoped as she got more comfortable here, she would get over her fear of men.

Misha lay sleepily against her mothers shoulder. She was clingy today which was why she hadn't gone to daycare. This was the first time it had happened. Misha had cried to go with her mother and Kalista didn't have the heart to leaver her there. She just hoped it wouldn't be a problem bringing her with her.

Kalista juggled the papers and Misha in one hand and knocked on the door.

"Hey girl."

Kalista grinned.

Chessy was the one friend she had made here. She had befriended Kalista on her first day when she had come to introduce herself to Scott.

They were like long lost sisters.

"Hey Chessy. I got Scott's schedule for the week." She said.

Chessy reached out for Misha and the little girl went eagerly to her arms.

"Hey sweetie." She said getting a kiss from Misha.

Misha had taken to Chessy just as fast as Kalista had. Kalista wasn't surprise. Chessy was one of the sweetest people she had ever met and seemed to fall in love with Misha on site.

"Hey Kali." Scott said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey." She said tensing up. Scott was a great guy and was as nice as he could be. But to Misha he was something to be feared. Scott had been trying to get Misha to talk to him for a month. The first time she had met him. She had screamed her head off.

She didn't scream anymore but she still wouldn't go near him to talk to him.

"Hey Misha." Scott said.

The little girl clung fearfully to Chessy.

Chessy knew why the little girl was fearful of men. Her and Kalista had plenty of long talks about her life before the WWE. Scott was filled in too. So he didn't push Misha. It would take time for her to come around.

Scott went and sat on the sofa.

"Misha..I got something for you. But if you want it you're going to have to come over her and get it." He said grinning at the little girl.

Misha's eyes got wide when she seen the big present sitting on the sofa.

She looked at the big man and then the present.

"It's okay honey, Scott is just a big teddy bear, take my word for it." Chessy said sitting her down.

Kalista's heart caught in her throat as she watched Misha walk very slowly over to Scott. Her staying in a crappy abusive marriage had done this to her baby. She felt the weight of guilt everyday when she seen how fragile her little girl was.

Misha looked up shyly at Scott. At first she had been really scared of him. But he hadn't done anything bad and he was always hugging and kissing Chessy and if Chessy liked him, he must not be that bad.

Scott grinned at her and handed her the big box.

Misha sat on the floor and carefully opened the present. Her eyes went wide when she opened the box. It was a big pink unicorn. She grabbed it and hugged it tight.

"Your Mama told me you liked Unicorns." Scott said smiling at her.

Misha looked up and at him with serious eyes, much to serious for a four year old.

She stood up and wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said.

Kalista about fell over, she couldn't believe it.

"See shes getting better. Stop worrying so much." Chessy said.

Scott was tickled. He had been trying to get Misha out of her shell for the better part of three weeks.

"Friends now?" Scott asked setting her on his lap.

Misha nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I knew she couldn't resist my immeasurable charms forever." Scott said laughing.

"What a ego." Chessy said laughing.

"Hey baby..you're the one who is so crazy about me, you cant deny it." He said winking at her.

Kalista smiled at there good natured banter. It must be great to have a marriage like that.

"Scott I'm going to lay your schedule right her." She said indicating the table.

"Okay..thanks Kali." He said.

"I have to get going." Kali said.

"Come on Misha." She said.

Misha planted another shy kiss on Scott and ran to her mommy.

"Can I walk with you. Scott is going to do some warming up in the ring. I don't really have anything to do." Chessy said.

"Sure." Kali said.

She was glad the next stop was Kevin's dressing room. Maybe if Chessy was with her. He wouldn't start stalking her around the room and flirting with her.

"Scott I'll meet you at the ring in a while." She said.

"Okay beautiful, be careful." He warned.

"Yes Dad." Chessy said rolling her eyes.

"Watch it girl, don't get smart." He said coming over to kiss her.

Kalista watched as they kissed and hugged. She hated to admit she was jealous of how happy these two were. She had always dreamed of having a relationship like theirs.

They left and Chessy picked up Misha who was still hugging her unicorn.

"I'm glad you're coming with me." Kali said.

"Where are you going?" Chessy asked.

"Kevin Nash." Kali said with a sigh.

Chessy frowned.

"Whats the problem, Kevin is usually such a sweetie, He ain't being mean to you is he?" Chessy asked.

"No, he's not mean. He just, well he flirts and makes me all nervous and then I start acting like a idiot around him and stuttering. He probably thinks I'm pathetic." She said.

Chessy laughed.

"Girl you're complaining about Big Sexy flirting with you, lots of women would love to have that problem." She said.

"I know, its just with the divorce and the way James treated us, I'm not too trusting of men." She said.

"Kali..Kev is my best friend in the world..he's a stand up guy. Yea he has a ego the size of Texas and the theres that obsession with with his hair." She said giggling.

Kali laughed.

"But really he is great. Would it be so bad if you flirted back a little. He wouldn't harm a fly. He does flirt with woman. But he don't mean nothing by it. He just thinks your cute, which you are. It might not be a bad idea to date. Get out there and have some fun." She said.

Kali sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready for someone as imposing and drop dead sexy as Kevin Nash.

"Well just think about it." Chessy said as they stopped in front of Kevin's door.

"I just know Misha is going to scream in his face or something. I hasn't had to bring her with me to work before. So she hasn't had to be around all these wrestlers." Kali said.

Chessy knocked on Kevin's door.

Kevin smiled when he seen Chessy standing there.

"Hey Sweetness." He said grinning at her.

"Hey Handsome. Can we come in?" She asked.

"Sure and who is this beautiful little princess." He asked smiling at Misha.

"Kali's little girl." She said and went in. Kali followed her in looking anywhere but at Kevin.

Kevin was kinda shocked. He hadn't seen a wedding ring on Kali's finger and he sure had stared at her enough.

"Humm well, didn't know your were married Cupcake." he said looking at Kali.

Kali blushed. He had called her that from the first time he met her.

"I'm Divorced." She managed to mumble.

Kevin turned his attention back to Misha.

"You look just like your beautiful Mama over there." He said to Misha.

Kali held her breath and waited for Misha to meltdown.

Misha looked at him and reached out to touch his hair.

"I like your hair." Misha said smiling up at him.

Chessy and Kali both about fell in the floor. Misha actually spoke to him.

"Well now finally a young lady with the good sense to recognize the importance of hair care." he said pulling Misha out of Chessy's arms up into his.

Misha giggled up at Kevin.

Kali and Chessy just stared at each other not believing what they were seeing.

"It takes a lot of work for hair that looks this good." He said walking her over to his dressing table and showing her his many bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Misha listened with rapt attention as he told her what each one was for.

"Oh God , thats all he needs is someone actually listening to his hair care drivel." Chessy said rolling her eyes.

"I heard that young lady." Kevin said.

Chessy stuck her tongue out at his back.

Misha seen her and started laughing.

"Chessy is being bad isn't she?" Kevin asked her grinning.

Kali was close to tears , Misha for the first time in a long time was acting like a normal four year old.

Chessy Grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"See..she is getting better." Chessy said.

Kali just nodded.

"Whats your name?" Misha asked.

"Big Daddy Cool." Kevin said grinning.

"Oh lord the size of your ego." Chessy said laughing.

"His name is Kevin." Chessy said.

"Big Daddy." Misha said clapping her hands together laughing.

Kevin grinned.

"Ladies of all ages just love me." He said winking at Kali who blushed and looked down.

Kevin smiled. He had been having a great time the last month seeing how much he could get Kali to blush.

"Come on Misha. I'll buy you an ice cream." Chessy said.

"Okay." She said and held out her arms for Chessy.

"Meet us in the cafateria when your done." She said to Kali before she could protest.

"Bye Big Daddy." Misha said smiling at Kevin.

"By princess." He said waving as they left.

"She's very beautiful and very sweet just like her mama." Kevin said and reached out to stroke Kali's cheek. He face turned red and she stepped back from Kevin.

"Now Cupcake, how long are you going to run from me." Kevin said grinning.

"Uhh I have to ggooo." She stuttered backing toward the door.

"Uh didn't you come here for a reason?" He asked.

Kali flushed. She felt like a idiot.

She pulled his schedule out of the folder and shove it at him.

"It's okay Cupcake. I know its hard to keep your mind on work, when your looking at Big Daddy." He said laughing.

Kali peeked up at him and he wasn't to far from wrong. If she had spent to much time looking in those beautiful green yes she wouldn't be able to remember her own name.

"Uhh I really have to go." She said and turned and opened the door.

Kevin took her hand and pulled her back for a minute. He took her hand in his big warm one an kissed it.

Kali could swear she was going to melt in a puddle on the floor.

"Later Cupcake." He said laughing as she practically ran down the hallways.

Kevin closed the door and leaned back on it. She was cute and shy and she had a kid. Not the type he ever went for, but damned if he could seem to help himself he thought grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kali rushed to Give Mark his schedule and remind he had a photo shoot tomorrow. She was still flushed from her run in with Kevin. It should be a sin for a man to look that good.

She knocked on Mark's door.

"Hey Kali." Mark said pulling the door open.

"Hey Mark..I got your schedule here and you have a photo shoot tomorrow morning before our plane leaves." She said.

"Okay thanks." He said.

Mark studied her. She was flushed as hell and looked a little agitated.

"You okay..you're not coming down with anything are you?" He asked.

Only Nash fever she thought to herself.

"No..I'm fine..just been a busy morning. Misha wouldn't go to day care today. She was in a mood. She is with Chessy right now, getting ice cream." She said.

Mark smiled. Misha was a cute little thing, but she wouldn't come anywhere near Mark with out screaming. He wasn't sure what was up with her and he hadn't asked.

"I hope she gets over being scared of me soon." Mark said.

"It's not you..she is just really shy around men." Kali said and left it at that.

"I'll see you later." Kali said.

Mark watched her leave. She was a nice woman. He had seen Kevin giving her the once over more than once. Come to think of it, she usually came to see him after Kevin. Wonder if thats why she was flushed Mark thought laughing.

* * *

Chessy and Misha finished there ice cream and waited around for a while.

"Your mama must be running late." She said.

Misha nodded.

"Hey want to go down and visit Scott at the ring?" She asked.

"Yes..I want to see Scott." Misha said still clutching the unicorn he had given her.

"Okay..lets go." She said taking Misha's hand.

Scott, Mark, Kevin and Shawn were all down at the ring sitting around talking about the nights matches.

"Hey look its a meeting of the ego club." Chessy said walking up with Misha.

"Ha Ha very funny brat." Shawn said.

Chessy grinned at him.

Misha started clinging to Chessy as soon as she saw Mark and Shawn.

"Hey its okay sweetie." Chessy said.

Misha started crying.

"Whats wrong with her?" Kevin asked.

Scott pulled Kevin to the side while Chessy tried to calm Misha down.

"She really scared of guys. She seen her daddy beating on her mama a lot. It took almost a month before she would even come near me." Scott said.

Kevin was pissed, how could any one hit Kali was beyond his comprehension or scare that precious little girl like that.

"No wonder Kali was damn jumpy all the time." Kevin said.

Scott laughed.

"Yea that and the fact you torture the poor girl to death." Scott said.

"Hey if anyone ever needed to be flirted with its Kali. She need something normal going on. Besides I cant resist , she's gorgeous." He said.

Scott grinned. He was sure now. Kev had it bad.

Kevin walked over and took Misha in his arms.

"Hey princess. Stop that crying now. Mark and Shawn over there are almost as nice as Big Daddy cool." He said lifting her chin to look at her.

Misha wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight to him.

Kevin felt his heart melting for the poor kid.

"Look here..I'm going to take you over and let you meet Mark and Shawn, okay?" He asked.

"Chessy come on." Kevin said.

Chessy followed him over to where Shawn and Mark sat.

He turned Misha around so she was facing them.

"Thats Shawn and thats Mark." He said.

Chessy went around and plopped on Mark's lap.

"See he ain't scary at all. In fact he is real nice, except for when you wake him early." Chessy said laughing.

Misha looked at Chessy. She was sitting in his lap and she wasn't scared.

"Hi." Misha said shyly and looked down.

"Nice to meet you Misha." Mark said.

"Okay now say hi to Shawn." Kevin said.

Misha studied him seriously for a moment.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey there sweet thing. I'm friends with your mama." Shawn said.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Kevin asked.

"No." She said hugging Kevin.

"Looks like she really took to you buddy." Scott said coming over.

"It's the hair. Ladies love it." He said smirking at Scott.

"Yea its the only thing ya got going for you." Scott said laughing.

"Hey Scott." Misha said peeking up at him.

"Hey Honey." Scott said smiling at her.

Chessy came over.

"Kali cant keep hiding Misha from men. She will be better off if she learns that all men are not mean." Kevin told Chessy.

"Ya know. I wouldn't go spouting parenting advice to Kali. Shes a great mom. That would be a real good way to piss her off." Chessy said.

"I wasn't criticizing Kali. She did just fine dealing with Mark and Shawn, with a little help." He said.

"Good." Chessy said.

" I guess from the tone of this conversation...Someone told you about Kali's past." Chessy said giving Scott a look.

"Sorry honey...But he wanted to know why Misha was freaking out." Scott said. He wasn't in the habit of keeping things from Kevin.

"I wont say anything. I promise sweetness." Kevin said.

Chessy hoped not. Kali was already a wreak every time she got near Kevin. If she found out Kevin knew about her past, she would really be a mess.

Chessy smiled. Kevin needed a good woman. Maybe these two had possibilities.

* * *

Kali walked down to ringside and stopped short. She smiled. Misha was in the ring with the big four as she had come to think of them. She laughed as Misha laid over Mark's chest and Kevin counted three in a pin.

Chessy was right Misha was improving. Hopefully life with James would fade into a distant memory for Misha.

"Hey baby." Kali called out from the edge of the ring.

Misha jumped up and ran over to her mommy.

"Hey mommy. I pinned Mark." She said jumping into her mothers arms.

"I see. You having a good time?" She asked.

"Yes. I like it here." She said smiling.

Chessy walked over smiling.

"Hope you don't mind her being down here. She was having a good time playing with the guys." Chessy said.

"I'm just surprised thats all. But I'm glad to see a smile on her face." Kali said kissing Misha's cheek.

Kevin walked over and hopped out of the ring. Kali swallowed hard. God he towered over her.

"Hey Cupcake." he said grinning.

"Uhh Hi." She said.

"Why you call mommy Cupcake?" Misha asked .

"Cause she is so sweet..just like a cupcake." Kevin said winking down at her.

Kali face flushed with color. Kevin chuckled. She was too cute blushing all the time.

Chessy rolled her eyes. Kevin was a nut.

Misha giggled.

"You're funny Big Daddy." She said.

"Mommy his hair smells good." Misha said looking up at her mother.

"Really." Kali said not knowing what to say in reply to that.

"Yes, you can smell if you want." Misha said grinning.

"Umm Noo." Kali said.

"Oh I don't mind." Kevin said laughing.

He bent over and drew both girls in a loose hug his hair fanning across her face.

Kali smelled his scent. God it was indescribable. She felt as if she was going to pass out. There should be a law a man couldnt look and smell as good as Kevin did.

Kevin pulled back and grinned at the look on her face.

"Cupcake if you turn any redder. you're to explode." he said.

"I have to go." She said backing up.

"Huhh uhh." Kevin said following her.

Kali stopped and stared at Kevin like a deer in headlights.

"I told Misha, we would have breakfast in the morning before our plane leaves." He said.

"Umm I don't know." She said looking down.

"Mommy pleassssse." Misha begged.

Kali looked at Misha. She couldn't disappoint Misha, she really seemed to like Kevin.

"Okay." She said.

Chessy was watching with great interest. These two would be great together if Kali would get over some of her shyness.

"Great I'll meet you at your room at eight." He said.

"Mommy Can I say bye to my friends?" Misha asked.

"Sure honey." She said sitting her down on her feet. She watched with a smile as she scamped over and gave each big man a hug and kiss.

Kevin caught his breath. He had thought she was beautiful before, but the smile she bestowed on her child transformed her into a angel. God to see her smile at him like that.

Chessy grinned and walked off. Yea the man had it bad she thought. This was going to be real interesting.

Kevin lifted his hand and ran a finger down Kali's soft cheek.

"You are so damned beautiful Cupcake." He said staring at her.

Kali stared up at him. She felt like Kevin had a spell on her.

"Thank you." She said looking down.

Kevin lifted her chin with his finger. He leaned forward without even realizing what he was doing. His eyes transfixed on her lips.

Kali's breath caught in her throat. He was going to kiss her.

"Big Daddy..give me a kiss."

The spell was broke and Kevin smiled down at Misha who was tugging on his pants leg.

He smiled and lifted the little girl in his arms.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

Kali stepped back trying to get some distance between her and Kevin.

"I will see you girls in the morning." He said handing Misha to Kali.

Kali nodded and walked off.

Kevin stood watching. He had to have her. No two ways about.

Chessy sat on Scott's lap smiling as she watched them.

"Stay out of it girl." Scott said.

"What?" She asked

"No matchmaking. If they hook up, they hook up. They don't need any interference from you." Scott said.

Shawn and Mark laughed.

"Now you know a woman can't stand to see a happily single guy." Shawn said.

"Oh hush Boy toy." Chessy said sticking out her tongue.

"Watch it little girl. I'll tickle you to death." Shawn said laughing.

"Yea whatever." She said thinking of ways she could push Kevin and Kali together.

"Mark my words Scott, Chessy wont be happy till she has everyone of us married off." Shawn said.

"Count me out. No more marriages for me. Three was enough." Mark said

"You just ain't found the right woman yet." Chessy said.

Mark rolled his eyes. He had more than enough women. He would take them in his bed. But his heart was off limits.

* * *

Kali was having a hard time getting Misha settled in for be. She had a lot of energy tonight.

She heard a knock at the door and wondered who would be coming by at eleven at night.

She looked through the peephole and seen Kevin standing there.

Oh God what did he want.

She opened the door. She felt like fainting as the smell of him washed over her. He must have just showered. He smelled of soap and cologne. It was intoxicating.

"I didn't wake the the baby princess did I?" he asked.

"Uh no shes having trouble getting settled tonight." Kali said.

"Can I come in for a minute?" He asked.

The last thing she needed was his imposing figure in the small cramped hotel room.

She stood back however to let him in.

Misha popped up out of the bed as soon as she seen him.

"Big Daddy." She said leaping out of the bed.

"Hey Princess." he said swinging her up in his arms.

Kali couldn't help but smile. Misha really like him and he was being so sweet to her.

"Do you know how late it is little girl, why aren't you sound asleep." he asked.

"Not sleepy." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm huhh.. Well the sooner you go to sleep. The sooner we can have breakfast together." He said laying her in the bed and covering her up.

"Okay." She said.

He bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Night Princess." he said.

"Night." She said.

"Step outside the door with me a minute." he said to Kali.

Kali followed slowly wondering what he wanted.

She left the door cracked a bit so she could keep a ear out for Misha.

She leaned against the wall.

Kevin put his hands on either side of the wall effectively trapping her there.

She took a deep breath and found her self staring at his massive chest. She was mesmerized by the way his muscles stretched the shirt.

He was saying something but damned if she heard it.

"Cupcake stop ogling my body and look up here at me." Kevin said chuckling.

Kali felt her face grow hot. God could she make any more of a fool of herself.

Kali ventured a look at his face and seen the amusement in his eyes.

She quickly cast her face down again.

"No no." Kevin said lifting her chin up.

"Now that I have your undivided attention. Will you go out with me tomorrow night when we get to Memphis?" he asked.

"Uhh Well." She stuttered.

"Please." he said leaning his face down close to hers.

Her mind went blank. She could feel his breath on her face and she could only stare at his beautiful lips framed by his goatee and mustache.

"I don't have anyone to watch Misha." She said quickly.

"Chessy will watch her..I already asked." He whispered.

"Uhh." She said but was drawing a blank.

"Say Yes." He said inching closer.

His body, the smell of him, his breath stirring across her cheek was threatening to overwhelm her senses.

"I cant." She said trying to draw back but the wall stopped her.

"You want to." He said inching in even closer.

"No.." She started.

Kevin leaned in the final inch and closed his lips over hers. She wasn't prepared for the shock to her senses and his firm lips closed over her. She felt like time stopped as His lips moved over hers. His tongue licking around her lips urging her to open up to him. Her lips opened like they had a will of there on and his tongue glided in smoothly tasting and teasing every inch of her mouth.

Kali grabbed the front of his shirt clutching at it life a life line. She felt like she was falling.

She moaned as he deepened the kiss even more delving his tongue in and out of her mouth teasing her,driving her crazy.

Kevin pulled back and looked at her God she was beautiful, flush with passion, her lids heavy, her breathing erratic.

"Say Yes." he said his lips still close to hers.

"Yes." She said.

Kevin pressed a quick kiss to her lips and moved his arms so she could go free.

"Get to bed Cupcake, I'll be here early in the morning. Breakfast remember?" he said smiling at her.

She nodded quickly and opened the door.

Kevin pulled her back quickly for another quick kiss.

"Sorry ones not enough." He said grinning.

Her face flushed with color she walked in the room.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night." he said and walked off down the hall.

She shut the door and leaned against it. Her body still trembling from the kiss. She didn't know what to make of her feelings. Sex with James had been boring. He got on top and did his thing then went to sleep.

She had the feeling she had been missing out on a lot. A whole lot if her reaction to Kevin was any indication. She sighed and went to climb in the bed. She had a feeling that sleep was not going to come easily tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I will be doing sequels for Mark and Shawn in the future._

Kali had her hands full. She was trying to pack their things up for the flight this morning and get Misha motivated to get dressed.

"Come on sweetie..Get dressed." Kali urged as she packed their clothes.

"But mommy..I think I should wear my skirt and the top with the flowers." She said frowning at the jeans and shirt her mother had handed her.

"Its a little chilly today. You'll get cold." Kali said.

"But mommy..I want to look nice for Big Daddy." Misha said.

Kali couldn't help but smile.

"Come here for a minute." Kali said sitting on the bed.

Misha jumped up beside her.

"Umm Big Daddy does have a name you know. Big Daddy is sort of his wrestling name." She said smiling.

" I know, its Kevin." Misha said.

"Yes well, Maybe you can call him Big Daddy at the arena and Kevin everywhere else." Kali said.

"Okay." She said.

"Can I wear my skirt?" Misha asked.

"I don't want you to get cold." Kali said getting up.

"But you dressed up for Kevin." Misha said poking out her lip.

Kali sighed. She had taken a little extra time with her appearance this morning. She had put on a black sleeveless dress and a red sweater and black flats. She had even taken the time to French braid her long hair.

"You look pretty mommy. I want to look pretty too." Misha said.

"Okay, You can wear a skirt, but you have to wear tights to keep you warm." Kali said.

"Okay." Misha said jumping up and down.

Kevin knocked at Kali's door. He was eager to feast his eyes on her again. He didn't want to over analyze his attraction to her. But he could barely keep himself away from her.

Kali opened the door.

Damn but he looked fine this morning. He had on black jeans and black polo shirt that was stretched tight across his muscles. His hair was perfect as usual.

"Like what you see?" he asked grinning.

Kevin laughed as she turned red. That was a really delightful habit for her.

"You look beautiful." Kevin said breezing in the room.

Misha was sitting on the bed watching cartoons.

"Hey." She said jumping up when she saw Kevin.

"Hey there Princess." Kevin said.

"Wow you look beautiful this morning." Kevin said as she ran up to him.

Misha held up her arms to be picked up.

Kevin grinned and swung her up into his arms.

"Me and Mommy got pretty for you." She said smiling.

Kevin smiled and looked over at Kali winking.

"Well you did a good job, you both look beautiful. I'll be with the two most beautiful girls in the hotel." He said.

Misha giggled.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes." Kali said.

Her nerves were already shot and they hadn't even left the room yet.

* * *

They went down to the hotel restaurant and got settled at a table.

"What do you girls want for breakfast?" Kevin asked.

"Pancakes." Misha said. She set her unicorn on the table beside her.

"I'll just have coffee and toast." Kali said.

Kevin frowned.

"No..you need to eat, thats not a way to start the day." he said.

For the first time Kali became a little irritated with Kevin. He could be awful highhanded. She spent years cowering from James and not having any say in her life, she wasn't going to start down that road again.

"Thats what I want." She said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

Kevin sat back looking at the stubborn glint in her eye. This was a side he hadn't seen before.

"Okay Cupcake..but when a stiff wind blows you away, don't blame me." he said laughing.

Kevin saw her visibly relax when he didn't push the issue.

He ordered their breakfast and listened to Misha chatter about her new unicorn,

"Scott is nice." Misha said looking up at Kevin.

"Yea, but he ain't as pretty as me." Kevin said winking at her.

"Chessy thinks he's pretty, she kisses him all the time." Misha said.

Kali laughed.

The laughter on Kali's face took Kevin's breath away. God she was beautiful.

Misha dug into her pancakes and Kevin was practically inhaling his food.

Kevin watched as Kali nibbled at her toast and sipped coffee.

Kevin pulled over a bowl of fresh fruit and stabbed a piece of pineapple on his fork.

"Open up." He said to Kali holding the fruit out to her.

She thought about refusing but the fruit looked good. She opened her mouth and Kevin slid the pineapple in.

"Good Girl." he said grinning.

Kali blushed to her roots and looked down.

"I want you to eat some of this." He said indicating his huge breakfast.

"I jjust don't eat much." Kali said stuttering around the words.

"Mommy thinks shes fat. Daddy used to call her fat." Misha piped up.

Kali wished the floor would open up and swallow her up. She didn't realize Misha still thought about all the things James had said to her.

Kevin lifted her chin with his warm hand.

"Cupcake... You are not fat..No way in hell. Now I want to see you eating something."

Kali keep staring down at her plate.

"Tell you what..For every bite you take, I'll give you a kiss." He said.

Kali's breath caught in her throat as she remembered his intoxicating kiss from last night.

Kevin lifted her chin again and looked at her.

"Well if getting kisses from me is not enough to motivate you to eat...then I don't guess anything will.

Kali couldn't help it..she burst out laughing.

Kevin smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled or laughed.

"Chessy's right..you do have a huge ego." She said still smiling.

"Hey its not ego. You telling me my kiss didn't blow you away last night?" he said grinning.

With that Kali took his fork and grabbed another piece of fruit and ate it.

"Thats what I thought." he said laughing.

"Kevin I ate all mine. Do I get a kiss." Misha said.

'Sure you do." He said leaning over and kissing Misha on the cheek.

Kali smiled. Misha really like Kevin.

Kevin continued to eat and watch Kali. He smiled as she ate most of the fruit in the bowl.

"Well Cupcake..you earned yourself ten kisses." He said winking at her.

"Eleven." popped out of mouth before she could stop herself.

Kevin laughed as color seeped from her neck up to her face.

"Sorry darlin..I guess my count is off. I owe you eleven then." Kevin said sitting back.

Kali forced herself to look up and meet his eyes. What she saw took her breath away. She saw the desire in his eyes. He wanted her, it was written all over his face.

At that moment Misha knocked over her glass of water breaking the spell.

Kali jumped up and started wiping the water up with napkins.

Misha started crying and crawled under the table.

"Misha come out honey, its okay." Kali said bending down beside the table.

"Here let me." Kevin said.

He bent down and stuffed his big frame under the table which was comical in itself.

"Princess. I wish you would come out. I'm way to big to be under this table." He said looking at the crying girl.

Misha looked up at him. Kevin did look funny trying to squish under the table.

"What you crying for?"

"I did a stupid thing." She said tears running down her cheek.

"It was just a accident..It wasn't stupid." Kevin said.

"Are you mad? Are you going to hit me?" She asked.

Kevin's heart broke for the little thing, she was just as skittish as her mama.

"No I'm not mad and I don't hit little girls or big girls for that matter." He said.

Misha sniffed back her tears and looked up at Kevin.

"Even if I did something bad?" She asked.

"I cant see you doing anything bad." Kevin said smiling.

"Well sometimes I don't listen to mommy..but shes says thats not being bad...she says it a bad desss..I cant member the word." Misha said.

Kevin grinned.

"Decision." Kevin said.

"Yes thats it." Misha said.

"Shes right..you're a good sweet girl." Kevin said.

Misha smiled at him and reached out to hug him.

Kevin wrapped her in his arms.

"Okay can we get out from under here now?" he asked.

"Yes." Misha said giggling.

Kevin slid out and handed Misha to Kali.

Kali looked at him with something approaching worship. She hadn't known men like this existed.

"You're a sweet kind man, Kevin Nash." Kali said and reached up and kissed his cheek.

Kevin was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that.

"Come on. I'll get your bags down to the lobby for you." He said.

He had been flirting with Kali for a month and at first it had been just to get a reaction out of her. But now it was more. He was attracted to her. Kevin sighed. Her having a kid made it complicated. Anything him and Kali done would also affect Misha.

* * *

Kevin grabbed their bags and waited for them in the hallways.

"Hey Kev."

He looked up to see Chessy and Scott coming out of their room.

"How as breakfast?" Chessy asked grinning.

"Great." Kevin said bending down to kiss Chessy on the cheek.

"Chessy." Misha yelled coming out in the hallway.

"Hey Baby." Chessy said picking her up.

"Hey Scott." Misha said.

"Hey Honey...how are you this morning?" Scott asked.

"Good, Kevin got me pancakes." She said.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll have to eat plane food. We got up late." Chessy said pouting at Scott.

"Hey that wasn't my fault." Scott said winking at her.

Chessy turned red and looked down.

Scott could still get her flustered when he tried.

Kevin laughed and picked the girls bags back up.

"Give me your rental keys and I'll put these in the car Cupcake." He said to Kali.

She handed the keys over and Scott and Kevin went ahead to get there bags put in the cars.

"Okay girl, so how was it?" Chessy asked as soon as the guys were out of earshot.

Kali grinned.

"He's so sweet Chessy. Misha really likes him." She said.

"Uhh huh and how do you like him?" Chessy asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I mean he kisses good." She said blushing.

"Kiss? You guys already around to kissing?" Chessy asked grinning.

Kali looked down at Misha who was talking to her unicorn.

"Umm Yea..last night he came by my room and he kissed me...Chessy I never felt that that before. I mean it made me dizzy." Kali said.

Chessy nodded. Yea these two had it bad. With a little push they could be the perfect happy couple.

"Well I'm watching Misha tonight for you. You know if you wanted to stay out all night, she could spend the night, no problem." Chessy said.

"I cant sleep with him. I mean..its to soon." Kali said in a whisper.

"Girl...thats what you need is some good hot sex." Chessy whispered back.

Kali turned red as she thought about Kevin naked.

Chessy laughed.

* * *

Scott walked over to where Kevin was putting the girls bags in the car.

"So how was breakfast?" he asked leaning on the car.

"Good." Kevin said.

"Just good." Scott asked.

"You didn't do nothing stupid like drool or spit while ya was eating did ya?" he asked laughing.

"No dumb ass. I was my usual charming self." Kevin said grinning.

"Bro I kissed her last night and it knocked my socks off. I mean I cant get enough of that girl." he said.

Scott nodded. Kevin had it bad alright.

"Piece of advice Kev, I wouldn't move to fast with her. Shes been through hell. She is probably a little gun shy." Scott said.

"This from the guy who took Chessy's virginity while he was drunk." Kevin asked grinning.

"Yea I know. I'm not really proud of that..but things worked out. Just try to avoid my mistakes." Scott said.

Kevin nodded. He wasn't intending to blow things with Kali.

* * *

When they got to Memphis. Kali made sure all the room for all four of the guys was there and waiting for them and then she checked in herself.

Misha was tired and irritable by the time they got to their room. She put Misha down for her nap and then lay back on the other bed.

She had so much to do. She had to get the guys schedules ready for them for tomorrow and then go to the arena and get there assigned dressing rooms. They wasn't scheduled to appear until tomorrow night, but this had to be done today.

She would let Misha nap for a while and then get her up and head to the arena to get her work done.

* * *

Kevin whistled as he walked down the hall of the hotel. He stopped in front of Kali's door and knocked.

Kali opened the door. Kevin took in her appearance. She had on jeans and a white tank and she looked good enough to eat.

"Hey you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really, besides i have to go to the arena and get my work done." She said.

"Too bad..I thought maybe we grab a bite." He said.

Just then Chessy came up.

"Hey big guy." She said to Kevin.

"What are you doing here, Sweetness?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay here with Misha so Kali can go to the arena. She's still asleep." Chessy said.

"Thanks Chessy. I wont be gone long." She said grabbing her briefcase.

"You know Kev, the arena ain't the greatest place to be the night before the show, not to many people around. Why don't you keep Kali company. I mean I know I would feel better if she took someone with her." Chessy said trying to look completely innocent.

"Uhh thats not necessary." Kali said.

"Chessy's right, no place for you to be alone." Kevin said.

Chessy grinned, worked like a charm.

Kali gave Chessy a look but realized arguing with Kevin would do her no good.

Kali was surprised Kevin was on his best behavior. He followed her around while she did her work. He didn't annoy her or flirt. He stayed out of her way till she printed out the last of the paper work she needed on her laptop.

"Finished?" he asked.

Kali nodded and was taken by surprised when the big man stepped in front of her and lifted her up in his arms.

His lips descended on hers before she could even think about it. His lips moved over hers and his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth.

Kali groaned and her lips parted and Kevin slid his tongue in groaning at the sweet taste of her.

Kali's arms came up and wrapped around his neck, holding on tight to him as he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue in and out and stopping to lick her lips and nip at them.

Kevin finally eased back a little and placed tiny kisses down her jawline nipping and licking his was down. He worked his way back up and stopped with a quick peck to her lips.

Kali was out of her mind. She made no move to let go or even get down.

"I Still owe you ten more." He said grinning.

Kali stared into his green eyes and was lost.

"By God if that counts as one kiss, I will be dead by ten." She whispered.

Kevin let out a loud laugh and hugged her tight. She was truly a joy to him, he hadn't ever felt this way before.

Kali started to recover her senses and tried to get down.

"No..none of that." Kevin said and lifted her legs around him.

"Wrap those sweet legs around me." He said.

Kali brought her legs around him as if she had no will of her own.

Kevin sat down on the edge of the table and the first thing Kali noticed was he was brick hard and it was pressed tight against her.

"Uhh Kevin...You're kinda.." She trailed off embarrassed.

"Yea I know..see what your kisses do to me. Don't worry he is locked up safe and sound, but you could rub against him if ya want to, I wont complain." He said smiling wickedly at her.

"Ohh you're terrible." She said blushing.

Kevin smiled and kissed her heated cheeks.

"Yea I know, you're right, I'm terrible..I'm so hot for you right now." He said and kissed her gently on her lips.

He groaned as he kissed her senseless using his tongue to drive her crazy.

Kevin wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and have her right here on the desk. But he stopped.

He laid his head on her shoulder and tried to calm himself.

Kali couldn't resist. She lifted his hair and ran her fingers through it. It was so soft and beautiful. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her face on his loving the feel of his goatee.

"Cupcake I'm supposed to be calming junior down..you're not helping." he said lifting his head to look at her.

"Sorry." She said.

He kissed her quickly and set her off of him.

Kali suddenly felt cold and lonely with out his arms.

"Lets get back to the hotel." He said taking her hand in his.

She wondered if he was mad as he seemed to be kind of abrupt.

She walked beside him hand in hand and peeked up to look at his face. He didn't look mad.

"Whats wrong?" He asked,

"You mad?" She asked.

Kevin stopped and turned taking her other hand in his.

"No Cupcake I'm not mad. I just let things get out of hand and I didn't mean too. I cant control myself when it comes to you." He said.

Kevin placed quick kiss on her lips.

Kali smiled. She little miss nobody, was making Kevin Nash crazy with lust. The thought mad her happy.

"Thinks its funny do ya..to drive a poor guy insane?" He asked starting to walk again.

"Well yea..I never made a guy crazy before." She said grinning.

" I find that real hard to believe." Kevin said.

* * *

Kevin dropped her off at her door.

"Don't forget, we have a date tonight. I'll be here at eight." He said.

Kali nodded and watched him walk off down the hall.

What she was feeling for him scared her and excited her. The excitement was winning over the fear. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Kevin dropped on his bed. The cold shower had helped some, but not much. Just thinking about her was enough to get him worked up. He sighed. He would try his best to keep his hands to himself tonight. Who was he kidding, no he wouldn't. He couldn't wait to touch her, kiss her. He would just keep it under control or so he kept telling himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kali checked the mirror for the tenth time in ten minutes.

She sighed. She could not see any reason in the world why someone like Kevin Nash would be interested in her. He was so damn handsome.

She ran the brush through her long hair again. She should learn to use make up she thought. She had never used it, never thought much about it. But now she wanted to look great for Kevin.

Kevin had told her to dress casual, what the heck did that mean? Jeans, skirt what? She had spent the last hour, freaking out about what to wear.

She finally decided on light blue capris and a light blue sleeveless shirt. She sat down and pulled on a pair of white sandals. God dating is torture she thought.

Well thats as good as it gets she thought.

She went out of the room and ran across the hall and knocked on the door.

Chessy opened the door and grinned.

"Girl you look great." Chessy said.

"You sure? he said casual..what does that mean?" She asked in a panic.

Scott grinned from his vantage point on the bed. Females did get worked up about the funniest stuff.

"Hey Mommy..Me and Scott is watching Happy Feet," Misha said.

"Thats great honey." Kali said smiling at Scott and Misha on the bed with a ton of junk food spread out.

"You sure you guys don't mind watching her?" Kali asked.

"We're sure, practice ya know." Chessy whispered.

"Something you're not telling me?" Kali asked.

"We'll talk later. Right now I want you to concentrate on your date and having a good time." Chessy said.

"You look great Kali and take it from a man, Kevin isn't going to care what you're wearing." Scott said winking at her.

Chessy rolled her eyes.

"Men don't have a clue." She said.

"Hair up or down?" Kali asked.

"Down..Men like that. Well I don't know..I mean maybe he might like taking it down his self later." Chessy said laughing.

"You're bad Chessy." Kali said blushing at the thought of Kevin unpinning her long hair.

"Yea well, just remember good girls don't have any fun." She whispered to Kali.

Kali laughed.

"I think I better get back to my room and wait for Kevin." She said.

Misha ran over and jumped in Kali's arms.

"Bye Mommy..have a good date." She said.

Kali kissed her and told her to be good.

"Okay..now remember if you get in late, just leave Misha here if ya want to, but call me and give me all the details, okay?" Chessy said.

"Okay." Kali said laughing.

She went back to her room and sat on the sofa to wait.

Kali jumped at the knock on her door. She got up and opened the door.

"Hey Cupcake." Kevin said.

God was it possible that the man looked better each time she saw him.

He had on jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off every muscle he had. He had his long hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Kevin grinned and walked in the room.

"I know I leave women speechless, but can you manage a hi or something." He said teasing her.

"You by the way, look as lovely as ever." Kevin said bending to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

The brush of his mustache and goatee on her sensitive skin caused her to shiver.

"Cold? I'll be glad to keep you warm?" Kevin said and chuckled when she turned red.

"I hope you never lose that habit, blushing I mean, its very appealing." He said and took her hand.

"Ready to go?"

Kali nodded not trusting her voice at this moment.

* * *

Kevin took her to a little Italian restaurant that had tables set up outside. They were seated far from everyone else with soft lighting ,creating a isolated and very romantic atmosphere.

Kevin order them a bottle of wine to have with there meal.

"You are old enough to drink aren't you? Kevin asked.

"Yes..I'm twenty four." She said grinning.

He poured her a glass and one for himself.

She took a sip.

"It's good." She said taking a big drink.

"Whoa Cupcake..Have you ever drank before?" Kevin asked.

"Umm no." She said.

"Well don't get plastered..Chessy will rip me a new one if I bring you home drunk." He said laughing.

Kali decide he was right, the last thing she needed was to get drunk, then she would probably really make a fool of herself.

"You must have been really young when you got married." Kevin said.

Kali nodded.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to ."

For some reason in this setting after a few drinks of wine, opening up to Kevin seemed easier.

"I was 19 when I met James. He was my first boyfriend and well things got out of hand one night and I ended up pregnant. We got married. Dumb on my part, to late I realized I had married a monster." She said.

Kevin reached across the table and took her hand.

Kali smiled, his hand was so big and warm. She felt she could trust him with anything.

"I assume by the way Misha acts, he hit you." Kevin said.

"Yes..I was never good enough. Either dinner was to hot, to cold. The house was never clean enough, Misha cried to much, he always had a reason to hit me." She said.

"Did he hit Misha?" Kevin asked getting more and more pissed. How could any one hit this tiny girl.

"As she got older he took to slapping her for no reason. I knew it was going to escalate as she got older. I took her and left. He dragged us back a couple of time. Then just like that, he took up with this woman he worked with. The next time I left he filed for divorce and signed away his rights to Misha. I didn't take two seconds to get out of that town and away from him."

"Well Cupcake, you don't have to worry about anything like that ever again. Me, Scott and Chessy we're your family now. No one will hurt you or that little princess again." Kevin said squeezing her hand.

Kali looked down as tears filled her eyes. Kali didn't have any family except for Misha. Kevin was right. The people she worked with had become her family.

"Shh don't cry now. How can you even look at this handsome mug and want to cry?" Kevin said trying to get her to smile.

It worked she smiled up at him.

"Thats my girl." Kevin said smiling.

They ate dinner and Kali asked him about his life and if he had ever been married.

"Twice. Both big mistakes. The first time I was young. I was in heat, thought it was love. That ended pretty quickly. The second time, I was deep into my wrestling career. I was never at home, she became disillusioned. I don't blame her. I saw her a few times a year. I had my career. She had a nice home with no one in it. She left me for a plumber." He said laughing.

"You don't sound upset." She said.

"I wasn't, I was relieved. My career always came first. I love what I do, I wasn't going to give it up to sit at home and relive my glory days." Kevin said.

"Do you ever regret that decision?" Kali asked.

"No..I didn't give anything up. The people I work with are my family. Scott and me have been through hell and back. Him, Chessy, Mark, Shawn, Their the only family I got." He said.

Kali could understand it. The short time she had been here, she had come to care for the people she worked with.

Kevin watched her. He had been debating taking her back to his room. He wanted her so bad it hurt. He sighed. His good side won out. She wasn't ready for what he had in mind.

"You ready Cupcake?" he asked

"Yes." She said and Kevin got up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Lets go for a walk in the park near here. Then I will take you back to your room." he said taking her hand.

They walked hand in hand through the park enjoying the cool night breeze.

"You sure your not cold?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine."

Kevin led her over to a bench and sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"Now then I think I owe you ten kisses."

Kali looked down, she had forgot about that.

Kevin lifted her chin with his hand.

He gently placed a kiss on her lips and pulled back.

"You keep count and let me know when I'm paid up." Kevin said grinning.

Kali nodded and was glad it was to dark for Kevin to see her blushing.

He kissed her cheek and then moved to her jaw placing little kisses all the way down. He nuzzled her neck and began kissing a trail up and down her slim neck.

Kali Moaned at the sensation of his warm mouth and his mustache and Goatee tickling along on her sensitive neck.

Kevin was lost in the sweet taste of her warm skin, He moved his mouth back up the other side licking and kissing his way to her sweet mouth.

His mouth claimed hers swiftly, he nudged at her lips with his tongue. Kali parted her lips and his tongue swept in finding hers and teasing it.

Kevin groaned when she slid her tongue forward to meet his. She was fast making him lose control. He

Pulled her closer in his arms and ran his tongue around her lips and dipped back in for another taste of her.

Kali felt like she had melted into a puddle in his arms, she was incapable of moving. Kevin pulled back and planted kisses all over her face. Kali giggled as his mustache tickled her skin.

"Well Cupcake..I'll tell you one thing, your counting ain't worth a damn." Kevin said in a husky passion filled voice.

Kali eyes widened as she realized she hadn't even started counting the kisses after the first one.  
Kevin seen the look on her face and started laughing.

"Forgot to count did you?" He said kissing her cheek.

"Umm Yea." She said.

Kevin pulled her tight in his arms.

"Its okay..Cant say as I was thinking much about counting either." He whispered in her ear.

Kali laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feel of his big arms wrapped around her.

'Okay, lets get you home and tucked into bed."

He felt her stiffen up and he kissed her on top of her head.

"Alone..Cupcake..for now anyway." He said lifting her up and setting her on her feet.

Kali looked up at the big man. It wasn't that she didn't want to do more with Kevin. It was just she didn't feel like she was ready for such a big step.

"Its Okay Kali..I'm not in that big a hurry." Kevin said wanting to reassure her.

He put his arm around her and they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Kevin opened the door for her and handed her the key card.

"Kevin I had a good time..Thank you." She said.

Kevin lifted her up in his arms and planted a warm kiss on her lips. He held her close for a minute and sat her back on her feet.

"I did too ..I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said and turned and walked down the hall.

Kali closed the door and leaned back against it. She didn't think she was going to be able to sleep. Her mind and her body was wound up.

She picked up her cell and called Chessy.

"Hey Chessy." She said.

"Hey Kali..you back in your room?" She asked.

"Yea..you can bring Misha home if you want to." Kali said.

"Shes passed out, just leave her here and I'll bring her over first thing in the morning." Chessy said.

"You still up?" Kali asked.

"Yea want me to come over?" Chessy asked.

"Sure." Kali said. She need a girl to talk to about tonight.

* * *

Kevin lay in his bed in misery. God all he could think about was Kali. What it would be like to sink into her sweet body to taste her. God he had to stop. He groaned an rolled over on his side.

Kevin loved women, always had and he loved sex. In the past he would have taken her to bed no problem. But Kali was different. She had opened up to him tonight. He knew that was big deal for her.

At first he had been sexually attracted to Kali and he still was, but he was smart enough to realize it was becoming a lot more than that.

Patience Kevin , he said to himself..he knew he was going to have her..but he would have to wait till it was right for her too.

* * *

Chessy sat on the bed with Kali they each had a pint of ice cream.

"Okay now dish girl..what happened."

"Well he took me out to this great Italian place. I even had some wine." Kali said laughing.

Chessy smiled.

"And we talked quite a bit. I told him about James." She said.

"I'm glad. Kevin is a great guy." Chessy said.

"Yea he is. He was so sweet. He said that me and Misha was family with you guys now and nobody would hurt us again." Kali said tearing up.

Chessy reached over and hugged Kali.

"He's right too. Nobody is going to mes with you guys again. Scott and Kevin will pound anyone that tries and I'll take care of the leftovers." Chessy said smiling.

Kali smiled.

"Okay now the good stuff..did he kiss you." Chessy asked.

Kali fell back on the bed.

"Boy did he." She said dreamily.

"That good huh?" Chessy said grinning.

"Uhh huh..Chessy I never felt anything like that." She said.

"And he just let you walk away tonight..no big seduction scene?" Chessy asked.

"No..he said he wasn't in no hurry. He is so sweet." Kali said.

Chessy grinned. Kevin liked sex. He had always had plenty of women rolling out of his hotels rooms in the mornings. This was important. He must have real feeling for Kali.

"Girl he really likes you, otherwise you would be in his room right now screaming his name." Chessy said laughing.

"Chessy!" Kali said blushing.

Chessy just laughed.

"I got to get to bed, Its after one in the morning." Chessy said getting up.

"Wait just a minute. What was with the comment about you and Scott needing practice?" Kali asked.

"Well me and Scott's been talking. I'm going off my birth control. We're going to try to get pregnant." Chessy said grinning.

"Thats great Chessy." Kali said.

"Yea..we always planned to have kids..but the time seems right now. Scott will probably retire in two more years, thats the plan anyway. So we mights as well start now. I'm really excited." Chessy said.

"I'm happy for you two..you guys are like the perfect couple." Kali said.

Chessy smiled.

She was deliriously happy with Scott and just seemed to get better everyday.

"Goodnight..I'll see you in the morning." Chessy said.

"Okay..and thanks for everything." Kali said.

"No problem." Chessy said and left.

Kali turned off the light and snuggled under the covers. She hoped Chessy was right and Kevin really did like her.

* * *

Chessy slipped in her room and checked on Misha who was on the pull out sofa bed. She was sound sleep.

She crawled in the bed beside Scott and cuddled up to his side.

"Where have you been young lady." Scott asked pulling her into the circle of his arms.

Chessy yawned.

"I went over to see Kali." She said.

"What were you two up too?" He asked.

"Nothing just girl talk." Chessy said.

"You still plotting to get her and Kev hooked up?" he asked.

"Well truthfully I think things are going just fine on there own. But I'll keep an eye on things in case I have to give them a helping hand." She said.

Scott laughed.

"Little matchmaker huh?" Scott asked.

"Hey I just want everyone to be as happy as us." She said kissing him.

"Beautiful I don't think thats possible. I have to be the happiest man on earth." Scott said.

Chessy smiled and laid her head on his chest. Kevin and Kali deserved to have what her and Scott did and she would make sure they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin whistled as he walked down the hallway in the hotel. He stopped at Kali's door and knocked.

He frowned when there wasn't a answer. It was past noon, surely she was up.

He stepped across the hallway and knocked on Scott's door.

Chessy opened the door.

"Wheres Kali?" He growled.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine." She said laughing.

"Kevin"

Kevin smiled as he caught Misha as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Princess." he said ruffling her curly hair.

"Kali is at the arena already. I'm going to have Scott drop Misha off at day care when he goes over." She said.

"Oh..What are you up to today?" He asked.

"I'm going home for a few days. I'm heading up a charity event, I have to be there. But I'll be back in a few days." Chessy said.

"Well have a safe trip and hurry back sweetness." Kevin said bending to kiss her cheek.

"I will." She said.

"Can I go with Kevin?" Misha asked.

"What do you think Chessy, can the Princess tag along with me?" he asked.

"Sure I'll call Kali and let her know you'll drop her off." Chessy said.

"Come on then girly, lets get going, but first I need coffee and food. You hungry?"Kevin asked.

Kevin walked down to the elevators.

"Can I have ice cream and cake?" She asked hopefully.

"Does your mom let you have that stuff?" He asked.

"Yea..all the time." Misha said smiling.

"Okay then..sure." He said and got on the elevator.

* * *

Kali sat at her lap top, putting in the guys schedule for the next venue.

She didn't really have an office at any of the arenas, she usually just plopped in whatever empty space, she could find.

"Hey Kali."

She looked up and smiled as Mark sat down beside her.

"Hows it going this morning?" He asked.

"Fine..just getting some work done."

"Wheres that cute little girl this morning?" Mark asked.

"Kevin has her for the moment, he's going to drop her off at the daycare center in a while." Kali said.

Mark grinned. Kevin was really falling fast. He wondered how long it would be before Kevin would realize he was caught.

"Look I got a match with Triple H tonight. Its the last match of the night and I have a date afterwards. I'm not catching the flight out tonight. Can you book me a flight for in the morning?" he asked.

"Sure I'll take care of it and leave the ticket at the hotel front desk." She said.

"A date Huh?' Kali asked.

"Just get that look off your face. Just a date. Nothing else." Mark said.

Kali grinned. She knew Mark wasn't one to date a girl more than once.

Mark had used the word date, because Kali was a lady. But basically he was going to get laid. It had been a few weeks and he needed some hot sex. He thought about the hot little ring rat he had meeting him tonight.

Thats all he needed and he would be right as rain.

"Thanks Kali." He said getting up.

"No problem." She said.

She sighed, she wondered if that was how Kevin felt about relationships.

* * *

Kevin was in the ring going over the moves for his match.

"Man pay attention to what you're doing!" Scott yelled.

"Huh." Kevin said looking up.

"I hope you pay more attention to the actual match tonight. Otherwise your going to get that pretty face kicked in." Scott said grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off his face and chest.

"I can kick Shelton's ass with my eyes closed." Kevin said laughing.

"Uhh huh. Keep thinking that." Scott said throwing a towel at Kevin.

"Whats got your head twisted up or do I even have to ask?" Scott said.

"Kali, I cant stop thinking about her and what she would be like in bed and well you know, just stuff." Kevin said.

"So I take it this is more serious than your usual one night stands." Scott said sitting down on he edge of the ring.

"Yea I would say so. I mean she's great and her kid is great. Man I don't know." Kevin said sighing.

"Well keep your mind on work while you here..leave the romance shit for your own time." Scott said.

"You know thats what I love about you Scott,you're such a sweetheart." Kevin said laughing.

"Hey if it hearts and flowers you want talk to Chessy. I'm sure she'll give you all kinds of good advise. She's already planning you guys wedding." Scott said.

Kevin grinned. That was Chessy.

* * *

Kali walked down to ringside. She was hoping she could catch a sneak peek of Kevin working. She hadn't seen him all morning and when she had went by his dressing room, he wasn't there.

She smiled as she saw him in the ring with Scott going over his moves for tonight.

She wondered if she should go down and say hi..

Kevin smelled her as soon as she got close to the ring. Her smell was tied up in in some indescribable soap or body lotion..He couldn't as yet figure it out, but he knew it was her.

He turned and smiled when he saw her and turned just at the wrong time. Scott's boot connected to the side of his head and he went down.

"Dammit..you big dumb bastard." Scott said and dropped down beside Kevin.

"Come on shit head, you all right?" Scott asked slapping his face lightly.

Kevin was fuddled, what the hell had happened?

Kali jumped in the ring and ran over and dropped down beside Kevin.

"Are you alright?" Kali asked bending over his face.

"Well damn, I am now." Kevin said giving her a goofy grin.

Kali took his head and turned it to see what damage there was. He had a small cut below his hair line.

"Do you think he's alright? Do you think he has a concussion, should he go to the hospital?" She asked Scott moving to put Kevin's head in her lap.

Kevin grinned now this wasn't so bad he thought.

"Aww it would take more than that wussy ass kick from pussy boy up there to take me out." Kevin said.

"Wussy? I laid you on your ass, I could do a lot worse too, fortunately for you, were friends." Scott said grinning.

Kali wasn't convinced. She ran her fingers through Kevin's hair and bent to kiss the little cut.

"Hey look Mark, thats how you get women, just get laid out and the ring and moan a little."

Mark laughed as he watched Kevin eating up the attention Kali was giving him.

"Yea Shawn, me and you have been doing it all wrong." Mark said jumping up in the ring.

Shawn joined him and they walked over looking down at Kevin.

"Get up wimp." Shawn said.

"Kali I think I hit my lip right here." Kevin said trying to milk the situation.

Kali looked down at lip seriously.

"Right here?" She asked running her finger over his bottom lip.

Kevin groaned oh man she was killing him.

"Yea." He muttered.

Kali bent and kissed his bottom lip gently.

Scott rolled his eyes. Kevin was a real piece of work.

Kevin felt like he was going to melt right there. Her gentle kiss about undone him.

Mark and Shawn snickered as they watched.

Kali lifted her head.

"Better?" She asked smiling.

"Uhh Yea." Kevin said finally hauling himself up into a sitting position.

He saw the worried look on Kali's face.

"Uh Kali, I'm fine really. It was just a little kick, really I have taken much worse." Kevin said a little ashamed because he had played the kick up a little.

"Yea, his head is hard as bricks, a mule couldn't kick it in." Shawn said laughing.

"Up yours." Kevin growled at him.

Shawn and Mark just laughed harder.

"Ill have to try that on Chessy. Honey I got a splinter in my finger, can you kiss it and make it better?" Scott said falling down laughing.

"Ha Ha ya big hairy ugly bitch." Kevin said getting up.

"Nice to know I get my head mule kicked and your so concerned." Kevin said.

"Well sweetheart, You want me to kiss it and make it better." Scott asked bursting into another round of laughter.

Kali couldn't help but smile at these guys. She knew this was normal for them.

"Okay guys, I'm going back to my dressing room to clean up this cut, feel free to laugh at me." Kevin said taking Kali's hand and leading her to the edge of the ring.

"We will." Mark said still laughing.

Kevin rolled his eyes and reached and lifted Kali to the outside of the ring.

"Want to come tend my wound for me?" Kevin asked smiling down at her.

"Sure." She said smiling.

Kevin smiled and took her hand. She must be getting more comfortable around him, he noticed her usual nervousness didn't seem to be a problem this morning.

* * *

"Ouch."

"Stop being a big baby." Kali said trying to suppress a laugh as Kevin squirmed.

"It hurts." He said forming what Kali recognized as a pout.

She couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you find my pain so funny." Kevin said crossly.

"I'm sorry, its just I never thought a big guy like you could be such a baby." She said dabbing antibiotic ointment on his cut.

"I am not a baby." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Hmm okay, well let me put this band-aid on and your all done."Kali said.

"Okay, all done."

Kevin crossed his arms.

"Don't I even get a kiss?" Kevin asked.

Kali smiled. "I already kissed it."

"Still hurts." Kevin said trying for a pitiful look.

This was a side Kali hadn't seen of Kevin, yea he was sexy and handsome, but she found this cute adorable side ,just as attractive.

She bent over the chair he was sitting in and placed a kiss on his cut.

"There." She said.

"Thanks Kali."

Kevin wasn't used to anybody make a big deal over him getting hurt. It felt good for someone to fuss over him.

Kevin pulled her on his lap and placed a slow kiss on her lips.

"Mmm." He said pulling back a little.

"I was hoping to spend some time together, but we have a flight out after the show and I got a photo shoot and a autograph sighing over the next couple of day." Kevin said.

"I know..your booked solid for the next few days." Kali said.

"How about we spend some time together when we do the house show in Detroit? We all have a couple of days in between shows after that."

"I think that would be great." She said.

Kevin grinned.

"You're warming up to me huh. Don't deny I can tell. You haven't blushed once in the last twenty minutes or so."

"Maybe." She said looking down.

Kevin lifted her chin with one long finger.

"I don't think , maybe, is the right answer." Kevin said and his mouth closed over hers swiftly.

Kali's body relaxed against Kevin's as he smoothly glided his tongue in her mouth teasing taking his time and tasting her.

Kali wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck and melted against him allowing him to deepen the kiss. She moaned as Kevin's tongue worked gently in and out of her mouth. Her hands wound themselves in his long hair pulling him closer.

Kevin groaned and pulled back and laid a gentle peck on her lips.

"Maybe, huh?" he asked grinning.

"Yes I'm warming up to you." She whispered.

"I bet I can make you blush." Kevin teased.

"No." Kali said shaking her head determined he wasn't going to embarrass her today.

Kevin adjusted her to straddle his lap and pushed his hips against her.

Kali's eyes widened when she felt how hard he was.

Kevin leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I cant wait to slide that in your sweet pussy."

Kali turned blood red and it crawled its way down her neck.

"Kevin Nash, I cant believe you said that." She said slapping his arm.

Kevin laughed and pulled her closer.

"Whats wrong Cupcake, I could have said a lot worse than that believe me. I'm just telling you how I feel, I don't speak in metaphors." He said kissing her neck.

"You're a bad bad man, Kevin." She said smiling.

"Yea I know. As much as I would like to stay and make you blush, I gottta run. I'll see you on the flight tonight." He said.

Kevin lifted her to her feet and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye Cupcake." He said flashing her that sexy smile of his before he left.

Kali flopped back in the chair. He was making her crazy and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

Kali looked at the time. It was six. She walked down to the room set up as a daycare center to get Misha. She usually picked her up before the show started and headed back to the hotel, her work was usually done by then. She rarely stayed for the shows as it was way to late to keep Misha up.

She walked in and looked around for Misha.

"Hello Kali"

"Hi Janet..How was Misha today?" she asked the daycare director.

"Well we had a little problem today." She said.

"Whats wrong?" Kali asked.

"Misha dumped paint all over one of the other children today, he had the color she wanted and she got mad and dumped paint on him." Janet said.

Kali frowned. Misha was usually pretty easy going.

"I'm sorry, I'll have a talk with her." Kali said.

Janet smiled.

"Well to tell the truth even though I cant condone it, its good to see her come out of her shell some. She was so quite and shy when she first come her and now she is starting to talk and join in with the other kids." Janet said.

Kali nodded but she couldn't have her acting like a little heathen.

"And I don't really think the fact she had ice cream and cake and cookies for lunch helped."

"What?" Kali said.

"Well seems Mr. Nash loaded her up on sweets before he dropped her off. She told me what she had. She probably came in here on a sugar rush." Janet said.

Kali shook her head. She couldn't believe Kevin would giver her all that junk for lunch.

But then Kevin probably wouldn't know any better.

"Misha honey come on." She called to Misha.

Misha walked over slowly.

"Hey Mommy." She said.

Kali bent down and kissed her.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Okay." Misha said asking her hand.

"We have to get to the hotel and pack, we have a flight out tonight." Kali said.

Misha wondered if her mommy knew about the paint.

"But first we're going have to have a little talk after we get you some dinner." Kali said looking down

at Misha.

Misha sighed, she knew she was going to be in trouble. She was now wishing she hadn't dumped the paint on Josh.

* * *

Kali laid back on her bed and sighed. It had been a long day and she wished she could just go to bed, but the flight was going out tonight at midnight.

Misha came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth.

"Come here baby." Kali said sitting up and patting the spot beside her.

Misha sat down beside her.

"Now why did you dump paint all over someone today?" Kali asked.

"He had blue, I wanted blue." Misha said.

Kali frowned.

"Thats not a good reason." Kali said.

"I was friad Josh would use it all." Misha said.

"Still not a good reason young lady, you don't treat people like that, do you understand me?" Kali asked.

"Yes, mommy, I'm sorry." Misha said tearing up.

"I want you to apologize to him when you see him again." Kali said.

"Yes Mommy." Misha said looking down.

"Now what this about having cake, cookies and ice cream for lunch." Kali asked.

"Kevin let me." Misha said.

"Thats not the point..you know you don't eat sweets for lunch. You're a big girl, you know that. Did you tell Kevin you weren't allowed to have all that?" She asked.

Misha realized she was now in big trouble.

"Umm." She said and just looked down.

"Misha answer me." Kali said.

"I told him it was okay." Misha whispered.

"So you lied." Kali said.

"Yes." Misha said starting to cry.

Kali pulled the little girl in her arms and patted her back.

"I love you Misha, very much, but your behavior today is very disappointing." Kali said.

"I'm sorry." Misha cried.

"I'm sure you are baby, but you still have to be punished, you know I wont stand for lying, right?" She said.

Misha nodded and wondered if she would get a spank, after all lying was big.

"Alright..I want you to go stand in the corner a few minutes and think about today." She said kissing Misha and sitting her off the bed.

Kali watched her march over to the corner. She sometimes felt like a failure. She tried very hard to be a good mother to Misha, maybe all this traveling and weird hours were not the best thing for Misha.

She would have to think on it and come to some kind of decision. Hopefully Misha would settle into a routine even with all the odd hours they kept, if not she would cross that bridge when she came to it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the great reviews._

Kali juggled her bags a sleeping Misha in her arms. She had to get to the airport. She had tried to keep Misha up, but she had passed out an hour ago.

She stepped out of the hotel room and dropped one of the bags.

"Hey sweetheart, let me help you"

Kali looked up to see Scott standing there.

Scott looked at her. She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Give me the baby." Scott said taking Misha and settling her on his shoulder.

"Shawn come here." Scott said.

Shawn was behind him in the hallway and came over.

"Hey Kali."

"Hey Shawn." She managed to get out.

"Shawn can you take her bags downstairs with yours?" Scott asked.

"Sure." Shawn said hefted her bags along with his.

"Shawn went ahead with the bags and Kali walked along beside Scott.

"So you want to tell me whats wrong?" Scott asked looking over at her.

"I just had a really bad afternoon. Misha threw paint on some kid in daycare and she lied to Kevin. She told him she could have cookies, cake and ice cream for lunch." Kali said.

"Well kids have bad days..and Kevin should have known better." Scott said.

"I'm a terrible mother, what am doing dragging her all over the country, all hours of the night. I couldn't even bring myself to punish her. I mean all her problems are my fault, not hers..she didn't ask for any of this." Kali said starting to cry.

Scott stopped.

"Hey now, don't cry sweetheart, you're a great mom, any one that knows you sees that." Scott said.

"I feel like a failure." Kali said.

Scott threw his free arm around her shoulder.

"Stop that crying now, you are not a failure. You're smart, funny, a great mom, and really cute...you have a lot going for you. I don't think Misha having one bad day means she is going to end up a delinquent." Scott said smiling at her.

Kali smiled up at Scott.

"I guess I'm just overreacting. I just had a long day." Kali said.

"Well, lets get you on that plane. Kevin went straight to the airport. I'm sure seeing him will cheer you up." Scott said.

"Scott thanks." Kali said.

"Not a problem..anytime you need anything..you just ask, Okay?" Scott said.

Kali nodded and wondered once again how she got lucky enough to find these wonderful people she worked with.

* * *

Scott strapped Misha in the seat next to his and stood up. Kali was a little behind him.

"Shawn watch Misha for minute." He said.

"No problem." Shawn said.

"Come on honey, lets go find Kev." Scott said.

"But what about Misha.." She started.

"Misha is sound asleep. She'll be just fine with Shawn and me. If she needs you, I'll bring her to you, but I bet she'll sleep through the whole flight." Scott said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..no arguing, lets find that man of yours." Scott said taking her hand.

Kali blushed. When did Kevin go to being her man.

Scott stopped at Kevin's seat.

"Your girl's having a bad day, cheer her up." Scott ordered and walked off.

Kali looked at Kevin shyly. She didn't want to dump all her problems on him.

Kevin noticed her eyes were red from crying.

He held out his arms.

"Come here baby." he said.

Kali sat in his lap and buried her face in his chest as Kevin wrapped his big arms around her.

"Want to talk about it?" Kevin asked stroking her hair.

"I guess I just got overwhelmed by everything today. Misha dumped paint on another child today and she told you a fib so she could have all that junk for lunch. I just was feeling like such a bad mom today. Then she fell asleep and I couldn't carry her and the bags, Scott came along right in the middle of total meltdown." She said.

Kevin planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry Cupcake. I guess I should have known better than to load her up on all that sugar, I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault..you were just being your usual sweet self." She said smiling.

"Ohh the truth comes out, you think I'm sweet." Kevin said kissing her again.

"Yea I do."

"Kali I should have thought to come back to the hotel and help you, I'm sorry." Kevin said.

"Kevin its not your responsibility to take care of me and Misha, its mine, and I failed miserably today." She said sighing.

"I want to help take care of you and Misha..I know I don't have to, I want too."

Kali leaned forward and kissed Kevin gently on the lips.

"Thank you." She said.

"Look anytime, you need help and I'm not around, Scott, Mark or Shawn will help you with what ever you need." Kevin said.

"I know Scott said the same thing." Kali said.

"Well he means it..don't try to be superwoman..You got plenty of people here who care about you and Misha." He said.

Kali nodded and yawned.

Kevin put her in the seat next to him.

He raised the elbow rest and pulled Kali to lay against him.

"Now young lady..Get some sleep..you're exhausted."

Kali snuggled up to him and promptly fell asleep.

Kevin looked down at her and rubbed her back. He was going to have to keep a better eye on her. She had a lot on her, and her and Misha needed him. He would make sure he was there for them.

* * *

"So Scott are we taking bets yet on when those two get hitched?" Shawn asked.

"Yea..I got 20 bucks it will be in the next month, course Mark says it will be at least six months. Jeff and Matt are saying three months. You want a piece of the action?" Scott asked.

"Yes..I'll drop twenty on two months even." Shawn said.

"Done." Scott said.

"And by the way don't mention this to Chessy. She would kill us all if she knew we were taking bets on something as serious as true love." Scott said.

Shawn grinned.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

It was four in the morning when they got to the hotel. They got checked in and Kevin carried Misha up to Kali's room for her.

He laid Misha on one of the beds tucking her in and kissing her.

"I got a while before I have to head out for that photo shoot." Kevin said.

"You're tired why don't you climb in bed and get a couple hours too." Kevin said.

"I guess I could." She said not wanting Kevin to go.

Kevin pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I wont be back until this evening and then I got the autograph signing tomorrow, I wont get to see you guys much, but after the house show tomorrow night, We got a few days free. We'll spend some time together." He said kissing her.

Kali returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Mmmm Cupcake." Kevin said pulling back.

"How about I lay down with you for a couple hours and then I'll get out of here." Kevin said.

The thought of sleeping with Kevin next to her was to much to resist.

Kevin lifted her and laid her on the bed and he laid his big frame down next to her and wrapped a big arm around her waist.

Kali snuggled up next to him and was soon asleep.

Kevin pulled her closer in his arms. He felt so protective of her and wanted to keep her safe and happy. He couldn't believe he felt this way and hadn't even slept with her yet.

* * *

Kevin woke to something curled up on his chest. He smiled when he opened his eyes. Misha was laying on top of chest staring at him.

"It took long for you to wake up Big Daddy." Misha said.

"Good morning Princess." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kevin sat up and looked at the clock.

Six in the morning.

He groaned and lay back down. He didn't have to be at the shoot till ten.

"You get up this early every morning?" he asked.

"Uhh huh." Misha said.

No wonder Kali was always tired he thought.

"I'm hungry." Misha said.

"Shh lets let mommy sleep..shes very tired." Kevin said. He got up and went and got Misha's bag and pulled out jeans and a shirt.

"Come on Princess, let me get you dressed and we'll go grab some breakfast."

Misha came over and let Kevin get her dressed. He looked at her messy curly hair and laughed.

"I would think your mom has something she puts in your hair to tame this" Kevin said.

"Yea pink lotion..I'll get it." Misha said running into the bathroom coming back with the lotion and a comb.

Kevin fixed her hair and turned her around.

"You look beautiful." He said grinning.

"Thank you Big Daddy." Misha said hugging him.

"I see we went back from Kevin to Big Daddy." he said setting her on his lap.

"Mommy said I could call you big daddy sometimes..besides I like it better its almost like daddy." She said looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Misha melted his heart. This little girl was so hungry for a daddy she could love and that would love her back.

"Come on Princess." Kevin said swinging her up in his arms.

* * *

Kevin sat and watched Misha eat her pancakes.

"Princess we need to have a talk." Kevin said.

Misha looked up at Kevin. She knew it, he was mad cause she had lied to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Misha asked.

"No I'm not mad..I'm a little disappointed you lied to me." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry..I just wanted ice cream and cake and I knowed Mommy would say no."

"I understand that Princess, but no more lying okay?" He said.

"Okay..Mommy made me stand in the corner for lying..But I didn't get a spank." She said sounding very happy about it.

Kevin grinned she was too adorable.

"Lets get you back up to your room..I have to go do some work today."

"Uncle Scott is taking me to the zoo today." Misha said jumping up.

"Uncle Scott huh?" Kevin said smiling.

"Yes when I woke up on the big plane last night..he said I could call him that and he said he was taking me to the zoo. The have rafees ya know." She said.

"Raffes?" Kevin asked.

"Uhh huh." Misha said.

"Oh you mean giraffes." Kevin said smiling.  
"yep."

"Is Uncle Scott awake?" She asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, but I will call him before I leaves and see, okay?"

"Okay." Misha said skipping happily beside him.

* * *

Kevin looked at the time he had to get going..he called Scott.

"Hello"

"Hey Uncle Scott." He said laughing.

"Need I ask where you're at?" Scott asked.

"Nope. Listen Misha said you were taking her to the zoo. If you're up I'm going to drop her off and let Kali sleep." He said.

"Thats fine, but leave her a note..you don't want her waking up and freaking out because Misha ain't there."

"I will..I'll see you in a few." Kevin said.

Kevin went to find Misha and found her in the bathroom finger painting with the toothpaste.

"Princess what are you doing?" He asked scooping her up.

"Painting." She said grinning.

"I see you must keep your mommy very busy." He said sitting her down on the sink and grabbing a washcloth.

He wiped her hands off and some stray toothpaste off her mouth.

"Okay...I'm dropping you off with Uncle Scott." He said.

"Yaaaah." She said clapping her hands. Kevin wrote a note for Kali and put it on the pillow beside her.

He kissed her cheek and pulled the covers up over her.

"Ready?" He asked Misha

Misha nodded and happily followed Kevin.

* * *

Kali rolled over and yawned. She looked at the clock and freaked out, it was after one in the afternoon.

She seen the note on the pillow and picked it up.

_Morning Cupcake,_

_I decided you needed your sleep this morning. Scott is taking Misha to the zoo. He'll have her back this evening. He said to call if you start worrying. But I forbid you to worry today. Relax, get some rest and I will see you around seven. We''ll take the Princess out to dinner._

_Kevin_

Kali laid back in the bed and smiled. Both guys were too sweet. She hadn't slept this late in forever.

She decided she would get up and go have a bite of lunch and come back and get started on some work for tomorrow.

Kali went down to the hotel restaurant and order a burger and fires..she was starving as it had been a while since she ate.

She opened up her lap top and worked while she waited for her food.

"Hey Kali."

"Hey Shawn Thanks for helping me out last night with my bags." She said.

"No problem...So you enjoying the day. Scott told me he was taking Misha to the zoo."

"Yes..I haven't slept that late in I cant remember when." She said laughing.

"Well good, you going to the arena today?" He asked sitting down.

"Yes in a while. I have to make sure they have all your dressing rooms ready and everything is the way its supposed to be." Kali said.

"Yea God forbid Kevin get the wrong hair conditioner or something." Shawn said laughing.

Kali laughed, Kevin was funny about his hair.

"Mind if I tag along?" Shawn asked.

Kali looked at him, what was he up to.

"Uh well, why?" She asked.

"Well maybe I can catch me one of them groupies that hang out over there before the matches." he said giving her a charming smile.

"Kevin asked you to keep an eye on me didn't he?" Kali asked.

"No of course not." Shawn said.

"Uhh huh, well okay..I guess I'll let Kevin have his way." She said laughing.

Kali and Shawn got back around five. Shawn was actually good company and very charming and spent a lot of time telling her stories about all the years the guys had been wrestling togather.

Shawn left her at her room and she opened the door and went in deciding to get a quick Shower before Misha got back. She undressed and climbed in under the warm water sighing as it washed over her.

She finally got out and dried off and sat down to rub lotion on her arms and legs.

She got up and wrapped a towel around herself and went to grab some clothes.

Kali had just walked into the bedroom when the door opened and Kevin walked in.

He stopped stunned for a moment and then he came to his senses and shut the door.

"Have Mercy." Kevin muttered his eyes roaming over Kali covered in nothing but a towel.

Kali was sure she had turned red over she felt the hot flush travel all the way up her body.

Kevin felt the front of his jeans grow tight and uncomfortable. He knew if he touched her he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Kali knew what he was feeling and thinking, she was feeling the same way too.

"Misha will be back soon.." She murmured.

"Scott called they were stopping at the fair, its in town. They wont be back for a couple more hours" He said looking at her hopefully.

Kali didn't say anything. She wanted Kevin, but she was also scared, scared of what she was feeling.

Kevin sighed. If Kali wasn't ready he wasn't going to force the issue.

"I'll go to my room for a while. I'll be back in a bit." Kevin said turning to go.

"Kevin don't go." Kali said in a mere whisper.

Kevin turned to look at her. God but she was beautiful.

"Cupcake are you sure? Once I touch you ..." He said in a husky voice.

"I'm sure." She said realizing she couldn't deny what she was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay..heres the smut,lol. Warning this chapter contains sexual content._

Kevin closed the gap between them in a split second and lifted Kali in his arms and covered her mouth with his.

Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and her mouth parted under the urging of his tongue. Kali was lost in the passionate kiss, her head was spinning out of control.

She felt Kevin's big hands slide to her hips hoisting her up closer to him. Kevin ground his hips against hers showing her just how excited her was.

Kevin broke the kiss and began to place wet kisses along her jawline and neck as he moved toward the bed.

"Kevin." Kali moaned her neck falling back as he lavished it with attention from his tongue and lips.

"Hmm Cupcake..something you need?" He asked grinning down in her beautiful face.

"Just you." She said kissing him gently.

Kevin's heart caught in his throat. God she was so sweet and beautiful.

Kevin laid her down on the bed and pulled the towel from her, his breath hitching at her beauty, he looked at her beautiful skin, the full breasts ,nipples hardened from passion and the beauty laying at the apex of her thighs.

"You are so beautiful."

Kali blushed under his intense stare.

Kevin pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder.

Kali gasped at the sight of his hard smooth chest.

Her eyes drifted lower as he popped the button on his jeans and drew them off slowly while she watched with rapt attention.

Kevin grinned when her eyes widened at the site of his full blown erection.

"You like huh?" Kevin asked winking at her.

Kali couldn't help it , she started laughing.

"Hey hey now, your going to damage my fragile ego." Kevin said grinning.

"Kevin there is nothing fragile about your ego." She said still laughing. Kevin quickly made a spot between her legs and leaned down close to her.

"Well thats true, but can you deny that you think I'm hot." He said as he covered her mouth in a deep kiss.

"mmmm." Kali murmured as he rubbed his body against hers as he teased her darting his tongue back and forth into her mouth.

His hands ran down her body finding her hips and pulling her more snuggly against his body.Kali arched against him waning more contact.

Kevin slowly moved his mouth down her neck nipping and using his tongue to heat her body more and more.

Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his hair moving her hips against his.

"Eager Baby." Kevin whispered just before he drew her hard nipple in his mouth.

"Kevin." She moaned as he suckled on her making her head spin with pleasure. He moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment his hands busy tracing patterns on her hips and thighs.  
Kali felt the liquid heat pooling between her thighs.

"Kevin Pleaseeeee." She moaned.

Kevin smiled as his mouth worked it way slowly down to her stomach his tongue twirling patterns over her belly button.

His hands wandered down between her thighs and his fingers brushed the lightest touch against her heated mound.

Kali moaned and her hips bucked off the bed.

"Feel good?" Kevin whispered against her heated skin.

"Yessss,:" Kali groaned as one large finger slid in her. He slid down her body closing his mouth over her nub suckling it as he slid his finger deeper in her. Kali screamed his name and buried her fingers in his hair pulling him tighter to her body.

The sweet sound of Kali's climax made Kevin even harder than he was, he lapped at her nub and continued to work his finger in and out of her wet heat.

Kali's mind splintered into a million pieces as pleasure washed over her.

Kevin smiled at the sight of her, as he rose back up over her. She was so beautiful sprawled before him in the aftermath of her passion.

Kevin slid his hands under her hips pulling her thighs up to rest on the front of his and he slowly pushed into her wet heat.

"Godddd. Kali." he groaned at the tightness of her sliding over his erection, he had never felt anything this good in his life.

Kali lifted her hips pushing him in fully, still he was seated deep in her.

Kevin moaned and threw his head back his long hair flowing behind him.

Kali watched him in fascination, he was like some wild beast..a very beautiful one.

"Cupcake don't move." Kevin said holding still. He was going to lose it if she moved right now. Kevin felt like a teenage boy getting his first piece, he always had control, but he seemed to have lost it somewhere.

Kevin leaned down over her ,laying his forehead on hers his hair falling to cover them both

Kali pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss and her hand came up and cupped in cheek.

His heart skipped a beat at her gentle touches. Kevin realized in a flash what made this so different from a thousand other times he had sex, the tenderness with which he felt for her and the sweet kindness in the way she touched him. This wasn't just wild pounding sex..for the first time in his life he knew the difference between fucking and making love.

"Kali I'm sorry..usually I'm much better at this..but you make me lose control over everything." Kevin said grinning.

Kali smiled up at him and kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. The feel of him filling her up was intense and she had the feeling she would be screaming again real soon.

Kevin finally felt like he could move and started to draw back, his breath hissed through his teeth, he felt like she was holding him inside her , she was so tight and warm.

He groaned even as he started a slow rhythm of moving in and out of her tightness.

Kali groaned as he moved in her, his hardness probing in her moist heat.

"Kevin." she moaned and her fingers roamed over his hard chest. The feel of her warm hands on his body made him thrust even harder. He knew wasn't going to last much longer.

Kali moaned as her second climax washed over her sending her body into mind splintering spasms.

Kevin lifted her hips and drove into her wildly feeling his own climax begin to wash over him. Kali reached up to kiss him as he came, driving her tongue into his mouth wildly. He returned the kiss with wild abandon there lips melding together as there body's trembled. Kevin collapsed on top of her, his breathing erratic and his vision blurred.

Kali heaved a great sigh and wrapped her arms around Kevin holding him close listening to the wild pounding of his heart.

Kevin finally lifted his head and moved to get off of her but she held him still.

"Cupcake I'm to heavy for you."

"Don't move just yet." She said and pulled his head down for another sweet kiss.

Kevin propped himself on his elbows to take his weight off her and returned her slow gentle kiss.

He pulled back and looked down at her, once again his breath taken away by her beauty.

"Kevin I never knew anything could feel like that." She said looking up in his twinkling eyes.

"Neither did I ."

He rolled to the side bringing her to rest in the crook of his arm. Kali ran her fingers lightly over his chest and followed up with kisses where her fingers skimmed.

"Keep it up and we'll be doing what we just did again." Kevin said smiling down at her.

Kali just grinned and continued to explore his chest and muscles.

"I guess we need to get up and get ourselves together. Misha will be back in a while." Kevin said.

Kali nodded. They really needed to get up. Then she frowned. She wondered if Kevin was eager to leave. This might be a one time thing for him.

Kevin seen the frown marring her sweet face.

He sat up and pulled her in his lap.

"Whats wrong?" He asked kissing her.

"Nothing." Kali said not wanting to act like some needy helpless woman.

"Huh uhh, don't try that on me, talk." Kevin said bringing his arms around her.

"I just..I mean..is this a one night stand for you?" She asked looking down.

Kevin lifted her chin to look in her watery brown eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying Cupcake. I couldn't walk away from you now, if I wanted to, which I don't, by the way. You know what I'm thinking about. I'm thinking about the next time we get to make love and the third and the fourth and well you get the picture?" He asked kissing her lips slowly.

Kali returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He inched back a little and smiled down at her.

She grinned back up at him and threw her arms around his waist hugging him tight.

Kevin felt his heart tug at the way she made him feel, like he was the best thing in the world.

"Come on now, we'll shower together and get this place in order." He said.

Kali nodded and laughed as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"Now Cupcake..tell me it was very good wasn't it?" Kevin asked teasing her.

"Mmm it was okay." Kali said teasing him right back.

"Oh okay, well I may have to demonstrate my technique again in the shower."

Kali giggled as he kicked the door shut.

* * *

Kali jumped at the knock on the door and Kevin laughed and went to open it.

"Kevin!"

Misha jumped up and down for Kevin to pick her up.

Kevin laughed swinging her up for a kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Fun, me and Uncle Scott had lots of fun." She said

Scott looked at the two of them and grinned. They both had damp hair, just out of the shower no doubt.

"Yes we had a blast, we went to the zoo and found a fair on the way back." Scott said smiling.

"We seen lots of animals. I seen a big gorral and ewepahnts and we went to the fair and we ride lots of rides and I had cotton candy and hot dogs." Misha finished out of breath.

They all laughed at her exuberance.

"So what did you two kiddies get into while we were gone?" Scott asked smirking.

Kali flushed bright red and Kevin just grinned.

Scott laughed.

"Come here ya little monster and give me a kiss, I got to go." Scott said to Misha.

Kevin handed her over to Scott.

"Thank you Uncle Scott I had the best day I ever had." Misha said kissing him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Me to baby." Scott said hugging her.

"I love you." Misha said looking up at Scott.

Scott smiled down at her.

"Well I love you too Sweet thing." he said giving her another kiss and handing her to Kali.

"I'll see you kids later. Be good." Scott said smirking and left.

"You hungry Misha?" Kali asked.

"No..I ate lots of stuff today." She said yawning and laying her head on Kali's shoulder.

"Okay..I'll give you a bath and its off to bed." She said kissing her cheek.

Kevin watched the two of them feeling almost left out. They were already a family he was trying to figure out here he fit in all this.

"Kevin would you get Misha's Pajamas while I get her in the bath?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sure..Do you want me to order something from room service for the two for us?"

"That would be great..I'm starving." She said smiling at him.

Kevin grinned as he got Misha's clothes. He knew he had certainly worked up an appetite.

* * *

Kali grinned as Kevin laid beside Misha in her bed reading her a bedtime story. Well her fifth bedtime story. They made a cute picture. He was so big and Misha so small, but he seemed to have endless patience with her.

"Okay Princess, time to go to sleep." Kevin said laying the book on the table with the others.

Misha was so sleepy she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Kevin bent and kissed her.

"Night Kevin. Love you." Misha said sleepily.

Kevin's heart caught at her words. He realized in a short time he had come to love her too.

"Love you too Baby." he whispered and pulled the covers up around her.

Kali smiled at them. She wondered how she had been lucky enough to find someone like Kevin.

Kevin came over to the table and sat down.

"Eat before it gets cold." Kali said.

Kevin dug into his steak. He was starving.

" I think I'll start getting a room with a kitchenette. I'm tired of room service and restaurants." Kali said.

Kevin looked up hopefully.

"You can cook?"

"Yes." She said grinning.

"If you cook as good as you make love...I'm keeping you glued to my side." he said smiling.

Kali laughed.

"Cupcake I want to talk to you about something."

Kali raised her eyes to meet his. It sounded serious.

"Baby..I don't want to spend no more time apart than we have too. I was thinking maybe we could start rooming together." he said looking to see her reaction.

At first Kali had been scared that Kevin would disappear when he got her in bed, but it seemed she had misjudged him.

On the other hand she wasn't sure if it was the right thing for Misha.

Kevin got worried when she was quite for so long.

"Kali if you're not ready just tell me, I'm not trying to push you."

"Kevin its not that..I want to be with you..It's Misha..I'm not sure we should be living together in front of her." She said.

"I realize every decision you make has to involve Misha, but I think she would love having me around and I care about her too. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, ever." Kevin said.

"Well, what I mean is..when you have a child in the room, its not like we could, well you know." She said turning red.

Kevin laughed. "Oh okay..I got ya..you're talking about sex. Well Cupcake..I'll start getting a double room..Two rooms, after we get the little tyke tucked in for the night, we lock the bedroom door and do our thing. Lots of Mommy and Daddy's out there have kids and have a sex life."

"Vince isn't going to spring for two rooms so we can.." She trailed off blushing again.

"Listen..I'm not poor here..I'll cover the extra..This isn't about money..I want to be with you and we'll do what we have to, to make it work. I realize this is more complicated because you have a child, but its workable. I want to spend more time with both of you..Misha isn't a problem." Kevin said.

Kevin scooted back in his chair.

"Come here." He said.

Kali got up and went over to the other side of the table. Kevin pulled her in his lap and he gave her a long lingering kiss. Kali melted against him.

" Lets talk to Misha in the morning and she how she feels about it and we'll go from there." Kevin said.

"Okay." Kali said hugging him.

"Does that mean I can stay here and hold you all night." Kevin whispered against her hair.

"Yes..I hoped you would." She said kissing his cheek.

Kevin picked her up and laid her in the bed and crawled in beside her. He reached over and turned out the light and pulled her close in his arms.

Kali sighed and snuggled closer to him. "goodnight Cupcake." He said.

"Night Kevin." She said reaching up to kiss him. Kevin's lips lingered on hers for a minute before he pulled back and pulled closer to him.

Kali closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling happier than she ever had in her life.

Kevin watched her sleep and smiled. He wanted her, wanted her body but more importantly wanted the whole package everything that went along with her. Kevin closed his eyes and drifted off himself dreaming about the next time he could make love to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kali came awake slowly and smiled as she realized she was still wrapped in Kevin's arms. She laid her head on his chest and studied him while he slept, his face was relaxed and she traced the contours of his face with her fingers. She rubbed his goatee and grinned, she loved the way it made him look a little devilish, in a charming way. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Cupcake your making me hot." Kevin whispered.

Kali jumped.

"I didn't realize you were awake." She said felling a little foolish for groping him in his sleep.

"Nice way to wake up." Kevin growled kissing her lips. Kali sighed and relaxed under his leisurely kiss.

"Mmmmm sweet." Kevin said pulling back.

"I'm going to go shower and then I have to get out of here for that autograph signing." Kevin said getting up.

"Okay." Kali said laying back on the bed.

"What time are you going to the arena?" Kevin asked.

"Three..I have a meeting with Vince..I think he wants me to take on another wrestler, he said something about a raise." Kali said.

"Well don't let him take advantage of you..You'll be assistant to half the roster and working yourself to death." Kevin said.

"One more wont make that much difference." Kali said yawning.

"Go back to sleep..I'll catch up with you at the arena this evening."

Kevin bent and kissed her again, his lips moving against hers gently.

"Now get some rest." Kevin ordered.

She smiled and snuggled back into the covers drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Mommy are you awake?"

Kali sat up to find Misha sitting next to her.

"Well I am now." She said grinning at Misha.

Misha smiled and jumped in her mothers arms.

"I think I'm going to tickle you to pieces for waking me up." Kali said tickling the little girl.

Misha giggled and laughed as her mother tickled her.

"I love you mommy." Misha said hugging her.

"I love you too honey."

"Mommy where is Kevin?" Misha asked.

"He's working today..I'm sure you'll see him later today." Kali said getting up.

"You hungry? Let's get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast."

Kali got Misha dressed and fixed her hair while Misha chattered on about the zoo.

"Misha I want to talk to you about something." Kali said sitting Misha in her lap.

"Am I in trouble?" Misha asked looking worried.

'No baby... I want to talk to you about Kevin."

"I like Kevin..he is real nice and he takes care of me.' Misha said.

"I know..he is very nice. I like Kevin too. Kevin and I were thinking about being roommates. Do you know what that means?" Kali asked.

"Yes..Kevin will stay with us, right?" Misha asked.

"Yea..but I want to make sure its alright with you." Kali said.

"Yaaaaah..I get to see Kevin every day?" Misha asked clapping her hands.

"Well yes." Kali said smiling.

"Goodie..it'll be fun Mommy." Misha said.

Well it seems like they had Misha's vote.

She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but it felt right. Kevin was good for Misha and she thought with a smile, he was sure good for her.

* * *

Kali rushed down the long hallways of the arena to Vince's makeshift office. She would be right on time if she hustled. She came to a halt outside his door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi Mr. McMahon." Kali said walking in.

"Hello Kali..Have a seat." He said indicating the chair in front of his desk.

Kali sat down.

"Kali you're doing a great job..I've heard nothing but great things about your work. I have another wrestler who has been having problems setting in with a assistant and I think you would be perfect for him." Vince said.

Kali was a bit worried, she hoped it wasn't someone that was hard to get along with.

"Well I'll be glad to sir." She said.

"Great..and believe me there will be nice raise in it for you."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in Vice called out.

Kali's eyes widened as she seen who it was.

"Dave come on and have a seat. Dave this is Kali Newman...Kali this is Dave Bautista." Vince said.

Dave stuck his hand out and shook Kali's.

"Nice to met you." he said.

Kali was kind of overwhelmed by his presence. He was extremely large and he had on what looked like a very expensive suit. Dark eyes and dark short hair. He was very handsome.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Well you two get to know each other. Kali will be your assistant now." Vince said getting up to leave.

"Listen..I know I have a pretty bad reputation for being a ass..but most of it is rumor. My last two assistants have been a nightmare..lost schedules..no hotel rooms..you get the picture. Scott was telling me what a great job you did. I asked Vince to see if you would take me on." Dave said.

"I would be happy to." Kali said.

He seemed pleasant enough and she was sure she wasn't going to screw his schedule up or forget to book his room, so they shouldn't have any problem.

"Great." Dave said standing up.

"I'll get started on your schedule for the next venue..let me know whats days are good for photo shoots and autograph signings and I will schedule you according to that. If you have any specifically you need to have in your dressing rooms, food or whatever ..just make a list and let me know." Kali said.

Dave smiled. He could see she knew what she was doing. He was relieved he didn't have to worry about this stuff anymore.

"Okay..I'll do that thanks." Dave said.

"I'll be around with your schedule as soon as possible." She said.

Dave nodded and left.

Kali got up and decided to find a quite spot and get the rest of the guys schedules finished up. She hoped Dave was as easy to work with as he seemed.

* * *

"Kali get your nose out that computer."

Kali jumped up grinning.  
"Chessy, you're back." She said.

Chessy hugged her.

"Yep..just like bad luck..I keep showing up." Chessy said laughing.

"Come on the guys are down in the ring prancing around. We can sit and drool will we talk." Chessy said.

"I don't know if thats a good idea, last time I went down to the ring, Kevin got kicked in the head." She said.

Chessy laughed. "Yea Scott told me. You got him crazy girl. Now come on." She said dragging Kali off to the ring.

They walked down to the ring where Scott, Kevin, Jeff and Matt were practicing for there matches tonight.

"Hey Boys!" Chessy yelled.

Scott and Kevin came to lean over the side of the ring.

"Hello Beautiful" Scott said winking at Chessy.

"Hey yourself sexy." Chessy said.

"Hey Cupcake." Kevin said raking his eyes over her from head to toe making her turn three shades of red.

Jeff and Matt waved to the girls and they waved back.

"Go back to your playing guys..were just going to watch." Chessy said dragging Kali over to sit down.

"Alright..now tell what has happened since I left." Chessy said.

"Well..Umm...Me and Kevin..we.." Kali said stopping and turning red.

"Ohh no you didn't..Yes you did..you two did the deed..Okay how was it?" Chessy asked laughing.

"Chessy I cant even begin to describe it." Chessy said sighing and turning to watch Kevin.

"That good huh..well so what now..its obvious he wants more..did you see that look he gave you..practically burned a hole through you." Chessy said.

"He wants us to start rooming together." Kali said.

Chessy squealed . "Thats great Kali..you two are so cute together." Chessy said.

"Hey girl you alright down there?" Scott hollered.

"Yea..just great." She hollered back.

* * *

"I got twenty bucks that says they are talking about you." Scott said to Kevin.

Kevin grinned.

"Yea..Kali is telling her how sexy I am..and what a great big stud I am." Kevin said smirking at Scott.

Scott snorted.

"Stud my ass..you got a few years left while you can still handle a girl like that." Scott said laughing.

"Dumb ass you're the same age I am." Kevin said.

"Believe me..I don't act my age...I'm the only stud in this ring." Scott said laughing.

Kevin rolled his eyes and turned back to watch Kali. He wanted to jump out of the ring and carry her off to a dark corner somewhere.

He sighed "let's get back to work."

* * *

"Twenty bucks say there talking about what big sexy studs they are and which one is better." Chessy said pointing to Scott and Kevin watching them.

Kali grinned.

Kevin certainly deserved bragging rights after last night. "Chessy he is pretty awesome." Kai said.

"Yea I know what you mean, Scott just makes me shiver all over, but you cant tell them that too much, there egos are plenty big already." Chessy said laughing.

"So I heard your taking on Dave Bautista." Chessy said.

"Yes..I just came from a meeting with Vince. Do you know him?"

"Yes..Scott hangs out with him sometimes..He's a nice enough guy, just quite and sort of a loner." Chessy said.

"Good I was worried about getting one of these nutty ones." Kali said smiling.

"No he seems okay, I don't think he will be problem." Chessy said.

Scott walked over and swooped Chessy up in his arms.

"What are you doing you big bully?" She asked laughing.

"Well Beautiful, you been gone two whole days..What do you think I'm going to do with you?" Scott asked laughing.

Chessy blushed.

"Oh well in that case, lets go." She said reaching up and kissing him.

Kali smiled as Scott walked off carrying her. Those two were too cute.

"Hey Cupcake."

Kevin lifted her and sat down in her seat putting her in his lap.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Kali asked trying to get up.

"Whoa..just cool your jets..I want a proper kiss." he said covering his mouth with hers.

Kali sighed as he teased her lips with his tongue before easing his tongue in her mouth.

"Mmmm." She sighed into his long sweet kiss.

Kevin raised his head looking into her eyes.

"Like that do you?" Kevin asked grinning.

"Uhh Huh." She said a little breathless.

Kevin smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"So who is your new Client?"

"Its Dave Bautista."

"Hmm..He seems alright..I don't know him that well..I know Scott knows him better than I do." Kevin said.

"He seems nice enough..He is awfully handsome though." Kali said teasing him a little.

Kevin frowned.

"Handsome,yea right..He looks like a bull dog." Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"Kevin Nash, thats a mean thing to say. He does not." Kali said smacking his arm.

"You really think he's cute?" Kevin asked nuzzling her neck.

"Hmm well yea..but not as cute as someone else I know." She said giggling.

"Who might that be?" He asked all the while kissing her neck.

"Uhh...That would be you." She said sighing as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Want to go back to my dressing room and make out?" He asked.

"Should we do that..I mean we're at work." Kali said frowning.

"So what..I bet you're done and I have to wait till later for my match..who cares..I want you." He said dipping his head to kiss her.

"Welll..I don't know." She said after he kissed her senseless.

Kevin closed his mouth over hers once more and ran his tongue around her lips and inched his tongue in her mouth teasing her till she was breathless.

"Lets go." She whispered.

Kevin grinned and got up. He pulled her up and they headed for his dressing room.

* * *

Kevin smiled as Kali pulled her clothes back on. Damn she was cute.

"Sure you have to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." She said grinning at him laying on the couch.

"Okay..but don't say I didn't offer." Kevin teased.

Kali grinned.

"I talked to Misha this morning and she's all for us being roommates." Kali said.

"Great..book us a double room for New York." He said getting up.

Kevin pulled her in his arms and gave her a long slow kiss.

"I'll see you later." He said.

Kali smiled and gave him one more quick kiss.

Kali ran into Chessy in the hallway coming from Kevin's dressing room. Chessy looked at her and laughed.

"What?" Kali asked.

Chessy opened her pocket book and handed Kali her brush.

"Girl you got that ,I just spent the afternoon in the bed getting laid look, brush your hair." Chessy said laughing.

Kali blushed and brushed her hair back into some semblance of order.

"Don't worry Kali, what do you think I been doing all afternoon." Chessy said.

"I really shouldn't have done that, but I cant resist him." Kali said sighing.

"Girl don't try its hopeless, believe me I know." Chessy said.

"Where are you headed?" Chessy asked.

"To take Dave his schedule for New York and to pick up some information from him." She said.

"Mind if I walk with you. I want to come when you pick Misha up, I missed her." Chessy said.

"She missed you too. She was asking this morning when you would be back. If you want you can go ahead and pick her up and I will come get her when I'm through with Dave." Kali said

"Great..I'll see you in a while." Chessy said.

* * *

Kali found Dave in his dressing room.

"Come on in." Dave said opening the door.

Kali walked in and handed Dave his schedule for New York.

"Here this should take care of everything for New York..your reservations are made. If you have that list, I'll take that."

"Great thanks..Here the list..its short, I'm not to demanding." He said grinning.

Kali smiled and took the list.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something?" Dave said.

Kali sat down and Dave took a seat across from her.

"In about a month..I'm not sure of the exact date yet..My sister is coming down. I got her a job with the techs..she a computer nerd..anyway if you could take care of hotel reservations for that day she comes in..I would appreciate it..I know its not your job, but thats falls into the time where I have a couple of personal appearances and I don't want her to get in and not have a room booked and anywhere to stay." Dave said.

"No problem, just let me know a couple of days before she comes in and I'll take care of it." Kali said.

"Great..I really appreciate it." Dave said breaking out in a relieved smile.

"Paxton is a lot younger than me. I'm a little overprotective when it comes to her. I just don't want her showing up at the hotel with me gone and no room."

"I understand..It's great you watch after her like that." Kali said.

"Yea..She don't think so..she says I smother her. I'm 14 years older than her and I raised her since she was seven myself. I guess I need to let go a little bit." Dave said.

"Give her my number when she gets in. Chessy and I will take her around and introduce her to everyone." Kali said getting up.

"That would be great." Dave said.

"If you need anything, let me know." Kali said and left.

Dave smiled. That was just what Paxton needed some female friends, it would be good for her.

* * *

Kali stopped at Scott's dressing room to pick up Misha.

"Mommy I want to stay and watch Uncle Scott and Uncle Mark Wrestle."

"Baby thats to late for you to stay up." Kali said.

"Pleaseeeeee..I promise I'll be good." Misha said.

"Well what if you get scared, you know they hit each other don't you?" Kali asked wondering if that would bother Misha.

"Uncle Scott said they don't really hurt each other..he said even if someone hits him, he was okay, so I don't haf to worry."

Scott grinned at Kali. "I figure our flight is not till late tomorrow, maybe the little monster could stay up tonight, she wants to see all her Uncles and of Course Big Daddy at work."

Kali smiled. She was glad to see Misha acting so normal.

"Well Okay, but you have to take a nap now so you wont get cranky later." Kali said.

"Okay." Misha said.

"She can nap here on the couch." Scott said.

"You sure."

"Yea theres a couple of hours before my match anyway, she'll be fine and Chessy will be back in a few minutes. She went to grab some food." he said.

"Okay..I have a few things to do..I will be back in a while."

Kali bent to kiss Misha and picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"Love you." Kali said.

"Love you too mommy, tell Kevin to come see me." She said yawning.

"I will."

Kali waved to Scott and decided to go find Shawn as she had to make some changes to his schedule.

* * *

Kali knocked On Shawn's door and waited.

She was about to leave when he opened the door, she could tell right away she had woke him up.

"Sorry Shawn, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, come on in."

"I know we're supposed to have a couple of free days in New York, But Mr. McMahon insisted you show up for a personal appearance tomorrow night. I hope this don't ruin any plans." She said.

"It's fine..I didnt have any plans."

"Our fight gets in around six and you have to be there at eight, I know its going to be a rush." Kali said.

"Thats fine..I'll have the next day to spread my charm to all the ladies." Shawn said grinning.

Kali laughed.

Her cell rang and she flipped it open.

"hello"

"I want to see my kid bitch"

Kali paled and gasped how the hell did James get her number.

"You signed away rights to her..I don't have to let you do anything." Kali said.

Shawn knew something was up, Kali turned pale and she was shaking.

"I don't give a fuck. I got your number didn't I..I can find you just as easy as I did your number."

Kali hung up and turned the phone off. She would have to have the number changed.

"Whats wrong sweetheart." Shawn asked worried.

"Come here and sit down." he said leading her over to sit.

"Nothing." She said.

"Baby doll, don't try that on me, your pale as a ghost..I'll just bug you till you tell me."

"Kali sighed. "It was my ex. I didn't think he could find us. But he got my number." She said looking down.

Scott had filled him in on her ex. He frowned. "What did he want?" he asked.

"He says he wants to see Misha, He sighed away his rights to her so he wouldn't have to pay child support, theres no way in hell, he is coming near her." Kali said.

"You're right..he's not..you don't have anything to worry about, he's got to get through all of us and thats not happening." Shawn said.

"I know..It just freaked me out..I thought I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore." Kali said.

"You're surrounded by a bunch of wrestlers..who's going to be dumb enough to try anything." Shawn said.

"Look Shawn don't say anything to Kevin, I'm afraid he will lose his temper and do something rash." Kali said.

"Huh Uhh sweetheart...No way..Kevin finds out and he'll be even more pissed that you didn't tell him and then he'll beat my head in..I don't think so...come on lets go find him." Shawn said.

She knew by the look on his face, she would fight a losing battle. She sighed and followed him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much for the kind reviews..This chapter does contain some sexual content._

Kali went into Kevin's dressing room followed by Shawn.

She was afraid of Kevin's reaction.

Kevin looked up and he knew right away something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" he asked standing up.

"Tell Him." Shawn said crossing his arms.

Kali swallowed hard and looked at Kevin.

"My ex got my number somehow and called. He said he wanted to see Misha." She said in a trembling voice.

Kevin moved across the room and pulled her in his arms.

"Don't you worry Cupcake..he wont get anywhere near you or Misha." Kevin said.

Kevin wanted to pound a wall or preferably that jackass's face, but he didn't want to scare Kali with his temper.

"What if he finds us?" Kali asked her body trembling.

"He wont." Kevin said with a finality to his voice.

"Give me your phone..we'll go get you a new one tomorrow..I'll get it in my name..so he has no way of getting the number." He said.

Kali handed him her phone.

Shawn was surprised how well Kevin was taking this. Kevin was even tempered for the most part, but he had seen the man lose it on more than one occasion and it was a site to behold.

"Where's Misha?" Kevin asked.

"With Scott and Chessy."

"I want you to go back there and wait for me. I have my match in a little while. I'll come down there, when I'm done." He said.

"Okay." Kali said. She felt better just talking to Kevin.

Kevin kissed her gently.

"No one is going to hurt you or Misha."

Kevin handed her his cell. "Use this one till we get you one tomorrow."

Kali nodded.

"Go on back to Misha. I'll be around in a little while." Kevin said.

Kali kissed him and left.

Kevin took her cell and threw it against the wall and then put his fist through the wall.

"I thought you were a little too calm." Shawn said.

"It's nothing compared to what I will do if I see that fucker. But I didn't want to scare Kali, the last thing she needs is to see me mad." Kevin said.

Shawn nodded in agreement.

"We'll all keep a eye on her, don't worry, but I don't think your going to be happy sitting around on your hands." Shawn said.

"I'm thinking on it." Kevin said getting more pissed by the minute. He wanted to hurt something at the moment and he just happened to have a match with Edge. Might as well take it out on him he thought with a smile.

* * *

By the time Kali got to Scott's dressing room Shawn had already called them and let them know what was going on. 

"You all right sweetheart?" Scott asked looking worried.

"I'm fine, he just freaked me out, getting my number like that."

"Girl, you don't have worry...ain't nobody getting near you two." Chessy said.

Kali smiled. She was starting to believe she was worrying for nothing.

"You guys can watch the matches from the monitors in here. Kevin's match is up in a little while..I have some things to do" Scott said.

He kissed Chessy and left.

"He's probably going to fill Mark in on whats going on. The more people keeping an eye on you two the better." Chessy said.

Kali sat down.

"I feel like I'm way to much trouble for you guys. I never wanted to get anyone involved in my troubles with James."

Chessy sat down beside her.

"Kali..we're all your friends here and we care about you and Misha...you're not any trouble, stop thinking that way." Chessy said

""I'm lucky you're the first person I met here and now you're my best friend." Kali said.

"Thats right, girl..now stop worrying and lets get Misha up so she can see Big Daddy wrestle." Chessy said.

* * *

"So what are you going to do Bro?" Scott asked. 

"Well I know him well enough to know, he's not going to sit around and wait for this asshole to do something." Mark said.

Kevin looked up at his friends. They had all come down to his dressing room.

"We got his name..wouldn't be that hard to find him, we could just ask Kali wheres he at?" Shawn said.

"No..I don't want her involved in any way." Kevin said.

"Well just tell us what you want us to do." Mark said.

"Mark , Shawn..I just need you to keep an eye on Kali for a day or two, just in case that jackass would be dumb enough to try anything." Kevin said.

"Uhh huh and what are you two going to be up to?" Shawn asked.

"Hunting expedition." Kevin said.

* * *

"Kick his butt." Chessy said. 

Kali smiled..Chessy was serious about wrestling.

"Heck looks like Kevin don't need any encouragement" Chessy said as he power bombed Edge on the steel steps.

"Big Daddy is winning." Misha said laughing.

"Thats right girly, Kevin is kicking some butt." Chessy said.

Kali knew where his anger was coming from, poor Edge was bearing the brunt of it.

"Oh man , he ain't getting up from that." Chessy said as Kevin gave him a pile driver on the announcers table.

Kevin dragged edge back in the ring for the pin.

"Man..he is really mad." Chessy said.

Kali hadn't watched that much of wrestling, but was impressed with Kevin's ring skills. James would be stupid to try to cross paths with him.

"Mommy, he won." Misha said jumping up and down.

Kali smiled.

"Another wrestling fan is born." Chessy said smiling.

"Aunt Chessy when is Uncle Scott wrestling?"

"He'll be on after Uncle Mark. Uncle Shawn isn't wrestling tonight, but I think he just going to talk some junk about Umaga."

Kali had seen him around and felt sorry for Shawn.

"Poor Shawn, is he going to have a match with him?" Kali asked.

Chessy laughed. "yea, but don't worry, I know he's scary looking, but he's a big pussy cat."

Kali grinned..she guessed seeing them on TV you would think some of this guys were animals.

Misha watched fascinated as Mark came out.

"Ohhh he got scary music Mommy."

The door opened and Kevin came in.

"Big Daddy you won." Misha yelled and ran over to Kevin.

"Sure did Princess." Kevin said bending to pick her up.

Kevin held the little girl close, the thought of that bastard getting any where near her made his blood boil.

"Hey I missed you today." Kevin said kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too...Mommy says we going to be roommates." Misha said.

"Yea if its okay with you." Kevin said grinning at her.

"It's okay..I love you." Misha said as if that settled it.

"I love you too." Kevin said sitting her down on her feet.

She scampered over to the couch to watch Mark's match.

Chessy watched Kevin, he was holding his self in check for Kali and Misha, she knew his temper was hiding just below the surface.

"Great match big guy." Chessy said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Sweetness."

Kevin pulled Kali into his arms and held her tight.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yea I am."

"Good...remember what I said..no worrying." Kevin said.

Kevin lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Chessy smiled as she watched them. She wondered if Kevin even knew he was in love yet.

"Aunt Chessy look at Mommy and Kevin..their kissing."

Chessy smiled at Misha.

"Yea..there cute huh?" Chessy said.

Misha giggled.

"I think we have a audience." Kevin said turning to smile.

"Aunt Chessy says you're cute." Misha said giggling.

"Aunt Chessy is a brat." Kevin said grinning.

"Yea but I'm a lovable brat."

"That you are." He said laughing.

"Misha, Uncle Scott is coming up." Chessy said.

Misha turned back to the monitor to watch Scott.

"As soon as Scott's match is over we'll head back to the hotel." Kevin said.

Kali nodded. It had been a long day and she was ready to climb into bed.

* * *

Kali sighed as she laid back on the bed. By the time they got back to the hotel and fed Misha and got her a bath and into bed, it was after one in the morning. 

Kevin came out the bathroom in a pair of sweats. Kali smiled up at him.

Kevin lifted her up and sat back against the head board and sat her in his lap wrapping his arms around her.

"Tired baby?" He asked.

"Yea a little."

"I think, more than a little." Kevin said.

Kali gazed up at Kevin. She was more than a little in love with him. How had that happened so fast she thought.

Kevin smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Kali sighed and opened her mouth sliding her tongue out to caress his lips. Kevin opened his mouth and she slid her tongue in to taste him. Kevin deepened the kiss and groaned as she teased his tongue with her.

"Cupcake stop teasing me." Kevin said huskily.

Kali smiled and laid her head on his chest. Kevin lifted his hand and stroked her hair.

"Tomorrow night..when we have that private bedroom baby..I'm going to make love to you for hours." He said.

"Good." Kali said giggling.

Kevin laid down and pull her close wrapping his arm around her.

"Get some sleep." Kevin said and kissed her cheek.

"Night." She murmured already half asleep.

* * *

"Kevin" 

Kevin came awake to something poking him in the stomach.

He opened one eye and seen Misha in between him and Kali.

"Yahh you're awake." Misha said happily.

Kevin smiled and pulled Misha up beside him for a kiss.

"Morning Princess."

"Morning..what we going to do today?" She asked.

'Let's see our flight leaves at four, I guess we have all day. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go see Shriek. Can we?" she asked.

"I think we can do that." Kevin said sitting up.

"Thank you." Misha said jumping up and down.

Kevin smiled and went and started a pot of coffee.

Kali sat up and Misha climbed back on the bed.

"Morning Mommy..Kevin is taking us to see the new shriek movie"

Kali leaned over for a kiss.

"Okay...Ill get on the laptop in a little while and find out when the earliest movie starts."

Kevin brought Kali over a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said taking the coffee.

Kevin leaned over and placed a long kiss on her lips.

"Morning." He said after he pulled back.

"We'll get packed up and get some breakfast and then take princess here to her movie." Kevin said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kali said. She was determined she wasn't going to dwell on James today.

* * *

Kali buckled Misha in and took a seat beside her. Misha was tired. It had been a long day, but Misha had a great time. Kevin seemed to infinite patience with the four year old. Kevin sat down beside her in the outside seat. 

"Looks like Misha lost the battle with sleep." He said grinning.

"Yea..she's exhausted, but she had a great time today, we both did." Kali said.

"Good..I'm glad."

"Listen Cupcake, I know I told you we would have the next few days together, but me and Scott have some business to take care of, we have to leave in the morning, hopefully we will be back tomorrow night or the next morning." Kevin said.

"I understand." Kali said.

"I would much rather be here with you, but this cant wait. Anyway, we still have tonight." He said grinning at her.

Kali blushed. She knew exactly what Kevin's plans were for tonight.

"You'll be blushing even more tonight." He said winking at her.

Kali smiled up at him.

"Don't forget to put your new phone on charge when we get to the room." He said.

Kali nodded, she just hoped James didn't get this number too.

"Get a little shut eye baby, you're going to need your rest for tonight." Kevin said.

Kali blushed again. She couldn't wait.

She laid her head on Kevin's shoulder and Drifted off to sleep.

Kevin put his arm around her.

Him and Scott was going to pay her idiot ex a visit and when they got through with him, he wouldn't ever bother Kali again.

* * *

"Kevin why is there two rooms?" Misha asked. 

"Well one for you and one for me and mommy." Kevin said pulling Misha to sit on his lap.

"You're a big girl, we figured you would want your own room." Kevin said.

Kali watched amused as Kevin tried to explain to Misha.

"I am a big girl..I get my own room." She said proudly.

"Thats right...Now can you take your bag to your room, mommy is making us dinner."

"Yep..I'm a big girl." She said dragging her bag off to her room.

Kevin walked over to the little kitchen area.

"Smells good." He said.

"Misha loves spaghetti and it's been a while since I made it for her."

"Well if it taste as good as it smells..Its going to be my favorite too." Kevin said.

"It's ready, if you want to round Misha up and make sure she washes her hands." Kali said.

"Okay." He said planting a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

"One more Pleeeease." 

Kevin picked Misha up and held her above his head.

"Kevin!" Misha squealed giggling.

"I don't know Princess, I have read five stories already."

"Jus one more." She said her bottom lip poking out.

"Okay." He said not being able to resist the look.

"But just one more and then its bedtime." He said firmly.

Kevin sat her back down beside him on the bed.

Misha handed him Goodnight Moon.

Kali watched from the doorway and smiled. They already seemed like a family.

Kevin finished the book and Kali walked in and went and gave Misha a kiss.

"Good night baby, I love you." Kali said.

"Love you too Mommy." Misha said.

Kevin gave her a kiss and tucked the covers around her.

"Night ..Love you." Misha said sleepily.

"Love you too Princess."

They left the door cracked and went out the small foyer area and sat on the couch.

Kevin wrapped his arms around her.

"You look tired." he said.

"I'm fine." Kali said.

"Let's go shower." Kevin said scooping her up in his arms.

"Together?" Kali asked giggling.

"Of course, we should conserve water whenever we can." Kevin said winking at her.

Kevin carried her to there bedroom and stopped long enough to lock the door and went on through to the bathroom.

He made quick work of her clothes and started on his.

"Now who's eager." Kali asked grinning.

Kevin just grinned and shed his clothes quickly. Kali admired his big body..His chest drover her crazy.

"You look a little eager your self.' kevin said as he turned on the shower, he lifted her in and climbed in behind her.

Kali sighed as Kevin pulled her close and kissed her, his tongue traced her lips and she opened up for him his tongue delved in deeply causing her to moan and reach up to hold on to his shoulders.

"mmmm...Lets get clean..or maybe get dirty and then get clean." He said laughing.

He grabbed the soap and a washclothe and started rubbing her body starting at her neck and working his way down.

Kali had to lean on him to keep from falling, her knees were weak by the time his hands with wash clothe slid between her thighs. He dropped the washcloth and used his finger to delve into her moist heat.

"Kevin." She gasped and fell against him moaning.

"I hear ya baby..I got what you need." He said and lifted her in his arms.

Kali wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his engorged manhood pressing into her.

Kevin moved them against the shower wall and pressed her back to it.

"Put your arms around my neck Cupcake." Kevin whispered in her ear.

Kevin lifted her and slid his hardness into her in one long stroke.

"God." Kevin muttered. He pressed his lips to hers as he started moving in and out of her slowly.

Kali whimpered and pressed herself closer needing more as his tongue pressed deeper in her mouth.

The sensations were causing Kali to splinter into to pieces. Kevin moving in, the warm water cascading over them and Kevin grunting as he trust into her over and over.

Kevin's tongue danced with hers as his hard member thrust into her, Kali gripped his long hair holding on for dear life.

Kali felt the wave of pleasure washing, she cried out but Kevin's mouth still covered hers and he swallowed the cry and continued to Push into her body faster and faster as his own climax washed over him. Kevin's head fell back and he called Kali's name as the pleasure washed over him.

Kevin finally stilled his body and Kali still clung to him, still joined together, he pushed the wet hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly. "You okay?" He whispered.

"Mmmm." Was all she could manage to say.

Kevin smiled.

"That good huh?"

He lifted her down and she about fell her legs were so weak. Kevin caught her held her close. They spent the next twenty minute washing each other mixed with slow kissing sessions until the water grew cold. Kevin got out and dried off and then pulled her out and dried her slowly enjoying the close inspection of her beauty.

"Lets go to bed." He said and he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

He pulled her down on top of him and lifted her hips and she lowered herself onto his revived erection.

"Mmmm Yea Baby." Kevin groaned as she moved her hips in a steady rhythm up and down.

Kevin grasped her hips and thrust upward to meet her steady strokes.

Kevin watched her as she moved over him, her back arched, her hands splayed on his chest and her long hair cascading down her back, and he knew he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Come for me." Kevin said and reached up to knead her breasts.

Kali groaned and her muscles clenched over his erections and she called his name as she fell apart. Kevin grabbed her hips again and thrust hard in her warm wet center over and over until he to called out to her and pushed into her one more hard thrust.

Kali collapsed on him and rested her head on his chest listening to his wildly beating heart.

Kali felt his big hands stroking her back and she lifted her head to kiss him slowly.

"Kali I'm never letting you go." He said.

Kali lay back on his chest, she didn't want to read to much into his statement, but at the same time, the words made her heart skip a beat.

Kevin sat up and moved her to the bed and went and pulled on some sweatpants. He unlocked the door and brought her back a shirt and panties to sleep in.

"As much as I would love to have that cute naked body against me all night, I figure we better put some clothes on in case the princess gets up in the night." He said smiling at her.

Kali once again marveled at how he always put her child's need first over his. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Kevin pulled her back in his arms. It didn't take long for them both to drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chessy sat watching Scott get ready to leave.

"You expect me not to say anything to Kali?" Chessy asked.

Scott sighed and sat down beside Chessy and took her hand.

"Look, I could have not told you, but we agreed a long time ago..no lies between us..Thats why I told you. Kali would freak out if she knew what Kevin was doing." Scott said.

"I know, I just don't like being in the middle." She said.

Scott pulled her on his lap and kissed her till her head was spinning.

"I love you Chessy..I don't like this either, but I would do the same as Kevin, if someone threatened you."

"I know..I wont say anything."

"Good girl." He said giving her another kiss.

"What am I a damn dog, Good girl?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Well you sure was happy being my good girl, last night." Scott said winking at her.

"Your impossible." She said turning red remembering the hot sex they had last night and this morning.

"I know, but you love me anyway." He said grinning.

"Yea I do." She said and gave him another kiss.

"Give that bastard a good kick in the balls for me." Chessy said.

"You're such a bloodthirsty little thing, thats one of the things I love about you." Scott said chuckling.

Chessy grinned, she hoped they broke his body into pieces.

* * *

Kevin was getting his stuff together.

"I wont be gone too long..I want to you to careful..If you go anywhere take Mark or Shawn with you." Kevin said.

"I will, don't worry." She said getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

Kevin returned her hug.

"Kevin do you haf to go?" Misha asked from her place at the table coloring.

Kevin went over and knelt down beside her.

"Yea I do, But hopefully I will be here when you get up in the morning, this place has a great indoor heated pool, we'll go swimming and take a trip to the toy store, theres a big one here in New York and you can pick out anything you want."

"Really, promise?" Misha asked.

"I promise and besides, you have Mommy and Aunt Chessy to play with and Uncle Mark and Uncle Shawn are right down the hall, if you get lonely." He said.

"Well, Okay..but hurry back." She said hugging his neck.

"I will Princess." Kevin said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Alright Girls, I have to get, before I miss my flight." Kevin said standing up. He walked over and pulled Kali into a crushing hug.

"Be careful..I'll see you soon." Kevin said kissing her lips for a long moment.

"I will and hurry back." She said smiling up at him.

Kevin smiled and nodded and left.

* * *

Kevin took the offered drink on the plane. He needed it to settle his nerves.

"Bro don't go and get drunk." Scott said dropping in the empty seat beside him.

"I'm not." Kevin said.

"So how did you get a lead on this guy?" Scott asked.

"Vince got me the info where Kali was hired from and simple enough finding James Newman in Beckley, West Virginia ..Only one that lives there..He's a real estate agent." Kevin said.

"The flight is only a little over an hour..we'll grab a rental, take care of this and head back" Scott said.

"Sounds simple enough, lets hope it is." Kevin said.

"Scotty, thanks for coming with me..and you know just listening to me rant and rave, the last couple of days." Kevin said.

"You been there for me Kev, it goes both ways..Besides..Kali and Misha are family..Me and Chessy think the world of them, no way would I let anyone hurt them." Scott said.

Kevin nodded. He just wanted that asshole to get the message to stay out of Kali's life for good.

* * *

Chessy and Kali fixed hamburgers and hot dogs and invited Shawn and Mark over to eat with them. Both girls were missing there guys and wanted some company.

"God how do you eat so much?" Chessy said.

Mark grinned.

"Darlin..I'm a big guy..I need the energy." Mark said still shoveling in food.

"Besides how often..do we get real food?" Shawn asked grabbing more of the homemade potato salad.

Misha laughed. "Thats why they so big Aunt Chessy..they eat a lot."

Kali smiled. It was nice having the guys here. It made her feel a little safer with Kevin gone.

"I'm done Mommy." Misha said.

"Okay..lets get you dressed for bed and then you can come in and say goodnight." Kali said picking Misha up and carrying her to her room.

"So Mark, you dating anyone serious?" Chessy asked.

Mark gave her a look and Shawn smirked. The girl was at it again.

"No..I'm not looking to date anyone serious either." He said closing the subject.

Shawn looked back to Chessy, he knew she wasn't done.

"Aw come on Mark..I know this really nice sweet girl in catering..she would be perfect for you..." Chessy started.

"Chessy...NO..If you try any of this matchmaking crap on me..I guarantee you wont like my reaction." Mark said glaring at her.

"Your turn Chessy." Shawn said egging it on.

"Well Fine, you old grumpy bitch...no wonder you don't have a girlfriend...You're a fucking ass!" Chessy said crossing her arms.

"Hey hey..theres a child in the other room." Shawn said wishing he hadn't encouraged this.

Mark pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Listen here little girl..You don't talk to me like that, I'll tan your hide." Mark said fully pissed off now.

"Oh I would just love to see you try..not to mention the fact, Scott would pound you flat." Chessy said standing up as well.

"Alright guys just chill out." Shawn said.

They hadn't seen Misha come in the room.

"Uncle Mark..I don't think Aunt Chessy wants a spank..Maybe you should just put her in the corner." Misha said.

Shawn burst out in laughter. He could see Mark trying to put Chessy in a corner..he would come back with bloody nubs for hands.

Mark smiled and looked down at Misha.

"Uncle Mark just lost his temper..I'm fine now."

Kali looked at Mark and Chessy..she could see both were still pretty mad, but was trying not to show it in front of Misha.

"How about I read you a bedtime story, since Kevin's not here?" Shawn asked scooping the little girl up.

"Okay..can I have five, Kevin always reads me five." She asked hopefully.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Shawn said.

"I'll help you clean up and I'm going to turn in." Chessy said.

Kali and Chessy washed dishes while Mark cleared the plates and wiped down the table.

Chessy got through and dried her hands.

"Night Kali and thanks for dinner..Give Misha a kiss for me and like that she was gone.

Mark sighed and leaned against the counter.

"You okay?" Kali asked.

"Yea..Me and Chessy do that once in awhile..she's hard headed and so am I, we go a few rounds and cool down and then we're fine again." Mark said.

Kali nodded. She hoped so. Chessy sure was mad.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great."

"No problem..I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kali said.

Shawn came out of Misha's room.

"She's sound sleep."

"Thanks Shawn." Kali said.

Shawn nodded.

"I'm going to head on out..Good night Kali." Mark said.

"Night."

"Remember if you need anything..Me and Shawn are just down the hall." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark."

Mark left and Shawn grabbed a soda and sat down.

"Are you okay by yourself...cause I can crash on the couch if you don't want to be alone?" Shawn asked.

"Thanks Shawn, thats very sweet, but we'll be fine." Kali said.

"Look don't worry about Mark and Chessy..they bump heads sometimes..but it passes quickly. Mark has old fashioned ideas about how women should act and he cant stand for a woman to stand up to him, it really gets him and then you got Chessy who wouldn't back down from anything, so they clash..but they will kiss and make up tomorrow and everything will be fine." Shawn said.

"Good..I don't like to see them fighting." Kali said.

"Well its actually interesting if it don't go to far." He said grinning.

Kali shook her head, she had a feeling, Shawn might have encouraged them into the argument and it had just went to far.

"I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for dinner." Shawn said standing up.

"Okay..good night." She said.

Kali locked the door behind him and went to get ready for bed. She was hoping Kevin would call before she went to bed, but she hadn't heard from him.

* * *

Kevin sat in the rental looking at the large house. Their flight had been delayed and had got here later than expected. Plus they got lost trying to find the house.

"Man it's obvious this guys got money and meanwhile Kali is killing herself trying to take care of Misha." Scott said.

Kevin nodded..this guy must be a real piece of work.

"Well lets go." Kevin said.

They walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

After the minute the door was opened by a small blond woman. She was dressed expensively and her nails and makeup were perfect.

"Is James here?" Kevin asked.

"Umm No..he's out of town on business, are you friends of his?" The woman asked giving them a look that said she knew these men would be no friend of James.

"You could say we're friends of a friend..do you know when he will be back?" Scott asked.

"No clue..He said in three or four days..do you want to leave a message?" She asked.

"No we'll just come back later." Kevin said.

"Goodnight." Scott said and they turned and walked back to the rental.

"We need to get back to New York..He may be trying to track Kali down as we speak." Scott said.

"Yea I know..I'm going to call Kali and tell her we'll be back in the morning." Kevin said.

"I'll call Shawn and tell him to keep a close eye on Kali and Misha, just in case." Scott said.

* * *

Kali jumped as her cell rang. She saw it was Kevin and answered it.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey yourself Cupcake..I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No I was just laying here, wishing you were with me." Kali said.

"I'll be back in the morning..I have a flight out at four in the morning." He said.

"Good I miss you." Kali said.

"I miss you to honey..get some rest..I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight." Kali said and hung up. She smiled and burrowed under the covers. She was glad Kevin would be back soon.

* * *

Scott sat down beside Kevin at the airport.

"Shawn said he was keeping a close eye on things and not to worry." Scott said.

"I just talked to Kali and she was fine, but I'll feel better once we're back."

"Did you talk to Chessy?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, she said they all had dinner together..her and Mark got into it, she didn't say what about." Scott said.

Kevin laughed. "Two hard heads, what else is new?" he said.

"Yea I know." Scott said.

"We got a few hours before the flight..I don't really want to sleep in here." Scott said.

"Me either..Lets grab some coffee." Kevin said.

* * *

Kevin unlocked the door and slipped in quietly..It was still early and he didn't wants to wake Misha and Kali.

He went in his and Kali's room and pulled his clothes off and went to take a shower.

He was glad to be back with Kali, but he was worried about where James was and what he was doing.

He sighed and rinsed off. He got out toweling his self off and went back in the bedroom and grabbed some sweats.

Kevin smiled as he slid in the bed and propped up on his elbow and watched Kali sleep. She was so beautiful. He reached over and pushed a strand of hair off her face. She looked so peaceful. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her. She sighed deeply in her sleep and turend to press her face to his chest.

Kevin smiled and closed his eyes. Life was damn good and hell if he was going to let her ex screw it up for them.

* * *

Kevin came awake to warm lips on his, he opened his eyes to find Kali kissing him. Kevin deepened the kiss.

Kali sat up after a minute grinning.

"What a wonderful way to wake up." Kevin said sitting up.

"I couldn't resist." Kali said.

"You're dressed..how long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours, we're meeting everyone downstairs at the breakfast buffet, you want to come?" Kali asked.

"Sure, let me get dressed and we'll head down." He said.

He pulled her back for another kiss and then let her up.

Kevin walked out of the bedroom a few minutes later in blue jeans and a white t shirt. Kali didn't understand how someone could make plain clothes look so damn good.

"Kevin!" Misha yelled.

"Hey Princess." Kevin said bending down to hug her.

"Mommy wouldn't let me wake you up, she said you were tired." Misha said.

"I was, but I'm up now. Lets go have breakfast and then we'll head to the pool in a little while."

"And the toy store?" Misha asked jumping up and down.

"Yes and the toy store." Kevin said laughing.

* * *

"Hey guys we're sitting over here"

Kali smiled as she seen Chessy waving at them from across the room.

"I'm going to get the Princess something to eat, I'll be over in a minute." Kevin said as him and Misha headed for the buffet.

Kali went over to the long table Chessy was sitting at.

"Where's everyone else?" Kali asked.

"Shawn and Scott are getting something to eat, I haven't seen Mark" Chessy said.

Kali could tell Chessy was upset that Mark wasn't here.

"Maybe he overslept." Kali said.

"Maybe." Chessy said.

"Come on lets get something to eat." Kali said.

Chessy got up and they headed for the buffet.

They all got their food and sat down.

"I got a date this morning..so I'm going to have to eat and run." Shawn said grinning.

Chessy rolled her eyes. Shawn's idea of a date was meeting a ring rat for sex.

Scott and Kevin smirked, they knew what Shawn was up to.

Chessy seen Mark come in and got up and excused herself.

"Kiss and make up time." Shawn said to Kali laughing.

Kevin and Scott laughed to. This was regular occurrence.

"Can I get more fruit?" Misha asked.

"Come on baby doll, I'm going to get more juice, I'll take you." Scott said.

Misha happily skipped along beside Scott and he helped her get more fruit.

"Hey Scott, this your kid?"

"Hey Dave..no this is Kali's daughter." He said.

Misha hid behind Scott's leg. This man was big, she remembered what Kevin said about meeting new people.

Scott lifted Misha in his arms.

"Dave this is Misha, Misha this is Dave, he works with us and your Mommy works with him too." Scott said.

Misha looked at him shyly.

"Hi" She said.

"You sure are pretty..you look like your mommy." Dave said smiling.

Misha looked at him, he was big, but he had nice eyes and he was Uncle Scott's friend.

"Thank you." she said.

"Want to join us for breakfast?" Scott asked.

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute." Dave said.

* * *

Chessy walked over to where Mark was. He was checking out the buffet.

"Hey." Chessy said looking down at her feet.  
"Hey." Mark grunted back at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you, a grumpy old bitch." Chessy said.

" Yea, I didn't mean to get so bent out of shape either, sorry I yelled at you." Mark said gruffly.

Chessy finally looked up at him, she had never quite got over the case of hero worship, she had for him, plus the fact he had become a good friend..

Chessy grinned at him.

Mark just chuckled and grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"I don't know why I cant stay mad at you." Mark said.

"Cause I'm so damn cute." She said grinning.

Mark just shook his head. "Go finish eating, I'll join you guys in a minute."

Chessy smiled and went back to the table.

"See I told you." Shawn said pointing to Chessy and Mark talking.

Kali laughed.

"Guess I was worried for nothing"

Dave had joined them and Misha was warming up to him, and telling him all about her pink unicorn and what she was going to do today.

Chessy walked over and sat back down beside Scott.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Chessy"

"Heard you were joining our little group, Kali is a great PA..I'm sure you're going to love her like we do." Chessy said.

"Scott is the one who told me what a great job she did." Dave said.

Kali blushed at their praise, she tried to do a good job, she was glad everyone liked her.

The group finished eating and began to split up.

"Gotta run guys." Shawn said.

"Have fun." Mark said.

"You know it"

"We're heading to the pool." Kevin said pulling out Kali's chair for her.

"Want to come?" Kevin asked Chessy and Scott.

"No." Scott said and pulled out Chessy's chair for her.

Chessy grinned and walked over to Kali.

"Baby making." She whispered in Kali's ear.

Kali laughed and waved at them as they left.

Mark got up and said he was going to go work out and Dave told him he would join him.

"Well its just the three of us." Kevin said picking Misha up.

"Let's go." Misha said eagerly.

Kevin laughed and the three of them headed back to the room to change into swimsuits.


	11. Chapter 11

The last two days free had been great. Kali had enjoyed the time with Kevin and Misha. She smiled. They seemed like a real family. She hadn't heard anymore from James. She hoped he would give up and leave her alone.

"Hey Kali, hold up."

Kali turned and smiled.

"Hi Dave."

"Hi...I have the date Paxton is coming in. I will be back from my personal appearance that evening..anyway..heres the date." he said handing her a slip of paper.

She took it and put it in the folder she was carrying with her.

"I'll put it in my reminder folder on my computer, so I wont forget."

"Thanks...I'll see you later." He said rushing off.

Kali decided to go to Kevin's dressing room and get some work done, he was still at the hotel with Misha, he was going to bring Misha over to daycare when he came to work.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to daycare."

Kevin watched Misha as she crossed her arms and poked out her bottom lip. She was cute, but he guessed it wouldn't help if he gave in to her.

"Princess, you have to go, Mommy is working and so am I." he said.

Misha stomped over to the bed and flopped on it.

Kevin shook his head, he guessed spending two days with him and Kali, made daycare seem less than appealing.

Kevin finished getting his gear together.

"Come on." Kevin said waiting at the door.

"Can I have ice cream?" Misha asked.

"No, remember, no sugar before daycare." Kevin said.

Kevin was shocked when Misha fell out on the floor screaming. She wasn't crying she was screaming.

"Misha what in the world are you doing?"

Misha sat up and looked at Kevin.

"I'm throwing a fit."

Kevin went and sat on the bed.

"A fit huh..where did you learn that?" Kevin asked.

"Josh, at Daycare, he throws one everyday when his mommy leaves, then she gives him stuff, like cookies and candy to make him stop." Misha said.

"Oh I see." Kevin said.

Misha started kicking and screaming again.

She carried on a minute and then stopped when Kevin didn't say anything.

"It's not working..don't I get some ice cream, then I'll stop." Misha said.

"No..you're not getting ice cream, mommy said no."

Misha started screaming again and Kevin had to bite his lip, not to laugh. Poor kid was going to be hoarse if she didn't quit.

Misha looked at him confused, it always worked for Josh.

"I Don't get nuthin, candy or a cookie?" She asked.

"Oh you're going to get something alright, if you keep it up." Kevin said giving her a stern look.

Misha sighed and plopped down beside Kevin, she didn't understand why it didn't work. She figured she better stop, she was pretty sure from the look on Kevin's face, he wasn't going to give her anything, but maybe a spank or either she would end up in the corner.

"You mad?" Misha asked looking up at Kevin.

"No I'm not mad. I wouldn't try that, fit thing ,on your mommy, its not going to charge her mind when she says no, Its not going to work on me either." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry." Misha said.

Kevin sat her on his lap.

"It's okay Princess, everybody makes mistakes."

She smiled and hugged Kevin.

"Ready to go?"

Misha nodded and Kevin sat her down and grabbed his bag. Misha followed after him. She was going to have to tell Josh fit throwing didn't work for her.

* * *

Kevin went in his dressing room and found Kali there working on her laptop.

"Hey cupcake." He said and bent to place a kiss on her lips.

Kali returned his kiss melting under the long slow kiss.

"Mmmm what a nice way to take a break." Kali said smiling up at him.

Kevin sat down beside her.

"We have a flight out late tonight, want to have dinner at the hotel restaurant and then we'll go on to the airport?" He asked.

"Yea, thats sounds good, Maybe going out will keep Misha awake till we get on the plane."

"I just dropped her off at daycare, Janet's not there today, some other girl named Tess, do you know her?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, she fills in for Janet sometimes." Kali said

"I've got a couple more hours to work." Kali said.

Kevin leaned close to her.

"Can you take a little break?" He asked grinning.

"Well I really shouldn't..." She started but was cut off by his lips covering hers.

Kali caught her breath as Kevin plundered her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and wrapper her arms around his neck.

Kevin inched back.

"Break?" he asked.

"Sounds good." She replied huskily.

Kevin grinned and once again his mouth came downs on hers.

* * *

Kali practically bounced down the hallway. She was so happy she could burst. Things were perfect, Kevin was perfect, life was wonderful.

"Kali."

Kali turned and waited for Chessy to catch up to her.

"Hey girl..God your glowing..whats up or need I ask. You just came from Kevin's dressing room didn't you?" Chessy asked.

Kali blushed but nodded her head.

"Kali I'm so happy for you guys..Have you told Kevin you that you love him?" Chessy asked.

Kali looked at Chessy in shock.

"Is it that obvious?" Kali asked.

"Yea to another woman it is, but guys are dumb as a box of rocks when it comes to love, you need to tell him." Chessy said.

"I cant, I mean we haven't even been seeing each other that long, I don't want to pressure him." Kali said.

"Kali, He loves you too, its written all over his face."

"I don't know Chessy, I'm not ready to spill my guts yet."

Chessy just nodded, these two really needed a push at this rate, they would still be living together when Misha was grown, maybe she would have Scott talk to Kevin.

* * *

Jame Newman was smart , resourceful, handsome and confident. He had no trouble tracking Kali down. He simply hired a investigator.

He sneered as he thought of his daughter being raised in this environment.

He had been watching them for days waiting for the right moment. He was done with Kali. But his new wife wanted to adopt a child. He didn't like kids period, thats why after Misha he had a vasectomy. Why adopt a child when he already had one. He had told his current wife, Kali didn't want the child anymore and he was bringing her to live with them. He would make sure she was raised properly. James sneered. Kali had let Misha run wild, she had no respect and did what she wanted. He would change all that.

James walked into the day care center. He was prepared, he had a visitors pass and custody papers if needed.

Tess walked up to him and he turned on the charm.

"Hello there ma'am..I'm here to pick up my daughter."

"Who would that be?" She asked smiling at him. He was very handsome.

"Misha Newman..I'm her dad, Kali and I are divorced, but I am in town for the afternoon and Kali said I could pick her up and spend some time with her." He said Pulling out his ID card and Misha's birth certificate.

"I don't expect you would hand her over to a stranger." he said as she took the id and certificate.

"I also have the joint custody papers if you need to see them." He smiled knowing they were fake, but he knew she wouldn't catch on till it was too late.

"Misha come here." Tess called.

Misha froze when she saw James.

James rushed forward and picked her up.

"Misha honey, daddy missed you so much."

Misha was frozen with fear, Mommy said she never had to see him again.

"Misha is this your daddy?" Tess asked.

Misha was scared, she wasn't supposed to lie, he was her daddy.

James squeezed her hard and Misha got really scared, what if he hurt her like he hurt mommy.

"Yes." She said in a whisper.

"See..she missed her daddy..didn't you?" He said holding Misha too tight.

"Okay..I just need you to sign her out." Tess said.

James smiled as he did so. This had been too easy.

* * *

Kali and Kevin walked down to the day care together to get Misha.

Kali walked in and waved at Tess who came over.

"Did Misha have a good afternoon?" Kali asked.

"Yea, her daddy picked her up just a couple of minutes ago." Tess said.

Kali went pale and Kevin had to catch her.

"What are you talking about, her father's not allowed to see her, much less pick her up." Kevin said angry.

"Well he had an Id and custody papers and Misha said it was her daddy." Tess said panicking now as she knew she had screwed up.

Kevin pulled out his cell and called Vince.

"Vince, Misha has been taken need you to put the whole arena on lock down right now..nobody gets in or out."

"Thanks Vince."

Kali was crying now and in a panic, she had to find her baby.

"How long have they been gone?" Kevin asked Tess.

"Not more than a few minutes, you just missed them.

"Kali honey, I'm going to look for them..I'm going to send Chessy down here with you. I want you to stay here." He said

Kevin wanted to comfort her, but every second he was here, could give James more time to get away with Misha.

Kali looked at him understanding.

"Go..find my Baby." She said in tears.

"I will, I promise."

Kali watched him go. She would die if anything happened to Misha.

It didn't take Kevin but a minute to call Chessy and tell her to have the guys start searching the arena and she went down to get Kali from the day care.

Chessy grabbed her in a hug as Kali cried.

"Hey..its going to be okay, the whole place is locked up with guards at the door, no way did he have time to get out of here. The guys are all looking for her.

Kali looked at Chessy dazed.

"I should have kept her with me, I knew James might be looking for us, this is all my fault." She said.

"Stop that..This is not your fault..This is James fault, no one else's. Everyone is looking for her and we are going to find her, now come on, we're not doing any good just sitting here. We're going to go look too." Chessy said.

Kali wiped her eyes, Chessy was right, sitting around here crying was not going to do any good. She got up and followed Chessy out the door.

* * *

James was holed up in the maintenance area, well hidden in a closet on a lower floor of the arena.

Misha was too terrified to do or say anything. James had warned her if she made a sound he would slap her.

They had the place locked up. All he had to do was wait them out and he could slip out of here.

* * *

Kevin and Scott were losing hope. They had looked in every room and bathroom up in the balconies, they were no where to be found.

"Do you think they had time to get out of here?" Kevin asked.

"No..I think he is well hidden..he is here somewhere." Scott said.

Mark and Shawn caught up with them.

"We got everyone in the arena looking, but no luck so far." Shawn said.

The police just arrived and now there helping to look." Mark said.

Kevin wanted to just scream in frustration and he was worried about Misha, poor thing must be scared to death, but he couldn't let him self dwell on that, he had to concentrate on finding her.

"Kev, we're going to find her." Scott said.

"I know we will. He vowed when he found them, he was going to destroy James.

* * *

Kali sat down frustrated. Chessy sat down beside her. "There here somewhere." Chessy said.

"We just have to keep looking." She said.

"How many places can there be to hide a little kid in here. Poor Misha, I bet she is terrified. I told her she would never have to see him again." Kali said starting to cry again.

Chessy hugged Kali.

"Misha is a strong little kid, she knows we will find her." Chessy said.

"Come on lets keep looking." Chessy said pulling her up.

* * *

James had been holed up three hours, the longer he stayed hidden, the better chance they had of finding him. He decided it was time to make a break for it.

"Misha we're leaving and you better not make a sound." He said giving her a hard squeeze.

Misha just kept her eyes closed and hope Kevin would come to get her soon.

* * *

Dave came out of his dressing room and ran into John Cena.

"Watch it." Dave said glaring at Cena.

"Hey you watch it." John said.

Dave noticed cops all over the place.

"Whats going on?" He asked John.

"Someones kid went missing is all I know, they been looking all over the arena, I guess some kid wandered off." John said.

"Where you headed?" John asked Dave.

"Catering to get a bite." He said walking off.

"Hold up..I'll walk down with you."

Dave rolled his eyes, John was obnoxious at best. He shrugged and kept walking.

John chattered on about getting the title back. Scott had lost it a while back to Paul. John was hoping for a title shot.

They rounded the corner and John looked up and frowned.

"Shut up Misha!"

John watched as the man slapped the little girl hard on the leg and she burst into tears.

"Really not cool." John said and poked Dave right before he opened the door to the cafeteria.

"Man that guy just hit that little kid."

Dave looked up and he stopped. That was Misha, but who the hell was she with.

"Thats my PA's little girl." Dave said and started over.

John frowned. Maybe this was the missing kid that had the cops all over the place.

Misha looked up and seen Dave and she relief washed over her. Dave would help her.

"DAVE!" She screamed.

Dave and John ran over.

"Stay away from me." James said backing up and holding Misha tightly.

"Put her down." Dave said in a deadly voice.

"She's my kid..mind your own business." James said.

"Dave..I want my mommy." Misha wailed.

"SHUT UP!" James screamed at her.

Dave wanted to hit the man, but he didn't want Misha to get hurt.

"Put her down." He said again.

Dave looked at Misha who was staring at him with such hope in her eyes, he had to do something.

Misha picked that moment to bring her leg back and kick James as hard as she could.

James dropped her and she ran over to Dave.

"John take her." Dave said.

John picked up the little girl and she clung to him crying.

He grabbed James and punched him so hard he flew into the wall.

"Call Kevin and let him know where we're at." Dave said as he hit James again.

John walked off a ways so Misha couldn't see Dave beating the shit out of James.

"Hey I don't have Kevin's number." John called.

"Catch."

John Caught Dave's phone and found it on his numbers list and rang the number.

"Hello."

"Kevin it's John Cena, we found the kid and Dave is using this dude for a punching bag, you better get down here. We're right outside Catering." He said.

Kevin called Kali and told her to get down to Catering quick.

Kali and Chessy practically ran down there. They beat Kevin down there.

"Mommy!" Misha yelled from her place in Johns arms.

John handed her over to Kali. Kali and Misha both burst into tears.

"Baby I was so scared." Kali said covering her face in kisses.

"I was too mommy, but I knew Dave would help me when I seen him, and he did." She said hugging her mother.

Chessy walked over to John.

"We'll you're an unlikely hero." She said.

"I just spotted the kid thats all." John said shrugging.

He knew that Chessy and Scott hated him, why pretend otherwise.

"Thats a lot..He could have got out of here with her, if you hadn't spotted her, thank you." She said tears in her eyes.

John just nodded.

"Dave's got him blocked in at the end of the hallway, if you want to call the police down here." John said.

"Not Yet." Chessy said.

She walked off down the hallway.

Kevin, Mark, Scott and Shawn came up and Kevin dropped to his knees beside Misha and Kali.

"Misha are you okay." Kevin asked relieved to see her.

"Kevin..I was scared and he hit me, but Dave came." She said exhausted.

Kevin kissed her little face and hugged her.

"Kali take her back to my dressing room, now." He said standing up.

"Kevin don't..." She started knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Scott laid a hand on her arm.

"Let him be Kali..Take Misha back and calm her down." Scott said.

"Who found them?" Shawn asked.

"John Cena and Dave." Scott said.

Kali Reached up and kissed Kevin and then took Misha and started back for Kevin's dressing room.

The four guys started down the hallway, when they got to the end they found John and Dave standing to the side while Chessy kicked the shit out of James.

"Fucking Bastard." Chessy said and kicked him again causing him to scream.

"Thats my girl." Scott said smiling and went and pulled Chessy off him.

"Hey I wasn't finished."

"Thats enough. Kevin going to give him something to think about and then we'll call the cops." Scott said.

All the guys stood back and Kevin pulled the sorry ass up and punched him in the nose. They all knew it was broke from the terrible crunching sound.

James started crying like a baby.

Kevin pulled him up again and punched him in the stomach.

"Don't ever come near them again or I'll kill you." Kevin said in a deadly tone and he picked him up ramming his head in the wall.

Scott grabbed Kevin's arms and pulled him back.

"Thats enough Bro, or you're going to kill him."

Kevin looked at Scott and nodded.

"You need to get back to your girls, take them back to the hotel and get out of here." Scott said.

Kevin nodded and left. Scott picked up his cell and called the police.

The police took their statements and hauled James off to the hospital and the police station.

They told Scott he would be tried for kidnapping since he didn't have any legal rights to Misha.

The police had asked how James got so beat up. He told them James had tried to escape and they had to keep him there by force, the cops had given him a funny look, but they said no charges would be pressed against any of the men.

The police left and Scott went over to Dave and John.

"Thanks Guys, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't spotted them and did what you did, we all love that little girl." Scott said.

"I'm just glad everything worked out and Misha is safe." Dave said.

"John I know we don't see eye to eye and probably never will, but I owe you one." Scott said and walked off.

Chessy took his hand.

Scott smiled down at her.

Mark and Shawn fell in step beside them.

"You are one mean little girl." Mark said grinning at her.

"Yea I think she could have took him by herself." Shawn said laughing.

"I could and don't you guys forget it, next time you want to pick on me." She said.

All three guys laughed. Misha was safe and everything seemed right with the world


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin smiled down at Misha running his fingers through her hair. He didn't realize just how much this little girl meant to him, till he thought he had lost her.

Kali smiled at the look on his face, there was no question that Kevin loved her daughter.

They were laying in the bed with Misha laying in between them. Misha had been upset for a while, but Kevin and Kali had finally managed to get her calmed down and had put her in the bed between them. They had decided they werent fling out tonight, that it would be to much for Misha.

"Kevin...Don't leave me no more." Misha said.

Kevin kissed her cheek.

"I wont..not ever." Kevin said pulling her closer.

"You getting sleepy?" Kali asked still holding Misha's hand in hers.

Misha whimpered. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Princess we're not letting you out of our site tonight." Kevin said and pulled the covers over her.

Kali looked at Kevin and realized just how much she loved this man.

Kevin looked at Kali and reached over and took her hand.

"Kali..I never been one to beat around the bush, when I see something I want, I get it. I love you..I love Misha, I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?"

Kali's heart stopped for a minute, he loved her and tears ran down her cheeks.

Kevin wiped the tears away with his finger and smiled at her.

"I love you too Kevin and Yes..I'll marry you." Kali said.

Misha popped her head up.

"What about me?"

"Well Princess you got yourself a daddy, if you want me." Kevin said grinning at her.

Misha smiled and threw her arms around Kevin's neck and hugged him.

" I want you to be my daddy..I been hoping you would be." Misha said."

Kevin smiled and leaned over kissing Kali. He pulled Kali closer and held both his girls in his arms.

What a beautiful mess his life was going to be.

_Prologue_

_One week later in Las Vegas._

Kevin looked down at his beautiful wife of five minutes and smiled. Misha in his arms and Kali beside him, what else did he need, except for his friends.

He looked around and smiled. They all surrounded him.

"Congrats Big guy." Chessy said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Kevin crushed her in a hug.

"Remember when I told you you were going to make some lucky girl a wonderful husband?" She asked smiling.

"Yea..I guess you were right and it happened sooner than I thought." Kevin said smiling.

Chessy hugged Kali.

"Girl I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Chessy." Kali said.

Chessy frowned as she looked over at the big group of wrestlers standing in a circle discussing something.

"What are they up to?" She said and headed over.

"Well Scott you won." Shawn said and handed him over the wad of bills.

"Yea less than a month..you had it called." Mark said.

Scott grinned and started to put the bills away when they were snatched out of his hands.

"You bunch of block heads..I cant believe you were taking bets on when they would get married." Chessy said waving the money around.

All the guys looked down at their feet, they were so busted.

Except Shawn he had a huge grin on his face.

"Chessy honey, it was just for fun." Scott said.

"Fun huh..well I got news for you Scott..you didn't win..I put twenty on three weeks..I win." She said.

Chessy seen the look on Scott's face and took off running.

"You little brat, just wait till I catch you." Scott said chasing after her.

Kevin laughed and looked down at Kali.

"Well one thing is for sure with a family like this we'll never be bored." .

Kali smiled. "Its the greatest family in the world." She said.

" Daddy, is Aunt Chessy going to get in trouble?" Misha asked.

"No..The worst thing Scott will do is kiss her to death." Kevin said grinning.

They walked over to join there laughing friends.

"So are we taking bets on who's next on Chessy's hit list..me or Mark?' Shawn said.

"It better be you." Mark growled.

Everyone laughed..they would just have to wait and see.

_Thanks for the great reviews and I hoped you enjoyed the story._


End file.
